Corazón en conflicto
by xXm3ch3Xx
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi ayudan a Naruto y a Hinata a estar juntos... lo que ellos no saben que es que les devolveran el favor de la manera que menos se imaginan...
1. prologo

**Corazón en Conflicto**

**Prologo**

Era una mañana calida de mayo, la felicidad podia sentirse en queda rincón de la aldea pero para un rubio de ojos azules era frio. Finalmente había entendido que aquello que alguna vez sintio por su compañera Sakura no fue mas que un amor infantil, pero lo más difícil fue darse cuenta de sus sentimientos para con Hinata. La brisa movió sus cabellos y no asi su vista hacia el cielo, recostado sobre aquel verde pasto no podia dejar de pensar en ella.

Que tan ciego puedes estar? Por que ignorar el amor por una ilusión?

Mientras que en la mansion de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de esa aldea, se hallaba una joven de cabello negro azulado y de ojos de color perla, pensando en la manera de como poder expresar sus sentimientos a su rubio amado, hasta que una fuerte voz la saca de sus cavilaciones

-Hinata quiero hablar contigo-. Dijo Hiashi seriamente

Si padre, que deseas hablar conmigo -pregunto Hinata

Vengo a informarte, que desde este momento quedaras comprometida con un shinobi de otra aldea, se llevara a cabo un matrimonio acordado, dentro de unos meses, asi que olvídate de el mocoso Uzumaki, no te quiero ver mas a su lado, lo tienes terminantemente prohibido, deberas de darle orgullo al clan Hyuga con este matrimonio -respondio Hiashi serio

Lo siento padre, pero no voy a hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, no me casare con un total extraño replico Hinata

Hiashi al oir la negativa de Hinata, se enfurece y la abofetea

Haras lo que se te ordeno, eres parte de este clan y como tal haras lo que sea mejor para esta familia, Te quedo claro? grito furioso Hiashi para despues salir de ahí

Hinata poso una de sus manos en la parte roja donde su padre la había abofeteado, sus ojos se cristalizaron debido al golpe dado por Hiashi, después de oir lo que le dijo su padre tomo una decision definitiva.

Al atardecer de ese dia espero a que su padre saliera de la casa, para poder salir de ahí donde sabia que no era apreciada por su padre, hablar a con la Hokage, para ver si podria facilitarle una casa donde poder vivir lejos del clan y lejos de su padre. Pero en el camino hacia la torre administrativa del Hokage se encontro a Sakura, quien al verla tan triste se preocupo

Hola Hinata, que sucede? Porque estas tan decaida pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada por su amiga, Hinata al oír la pregunta de Sakura corrió a abrazar a su amiga, mientras lloraba y le contaba lo que había sucedido (segun lo que le dijo Hiashi)

Tranquila Hinata, no llores mas, hablaremos con Tsunade shishou para ver qué podemos hacer -respondio Sakura calmandola

Ambas jovenes se dirigieron a la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade, una vez ahi subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el largo corredor hasta llegar a su puerta, la cual tocaron para despues esperar el permiso para entrar.

Tsunade shishou, Podemos hablar con usted? -Hablo Sakura tranquilamente

Adelante Sakura, que se les ofrece dijo Tsunade con aire pasivo

Quisieramos tratar de un tema un tanto delicado con usted shishou -dijo Sakura

Y de que se trata esto, expliquenme por favor, a ver que puedo hacer al respecto -respondio Tsunade

Lo que sucede es que mi padre quiere casarme a la fuerza con un completo extraño y concerto un matrimonio para mi sin consultar a nadie, yo me negue a hacerlo, despues de eso me dijo que tenía que hacer lo que mejor le convenía al clan Hyuga quisiera o no, me tenía que casar, así que sali de la casa sin que el se enterara -respondio Hinata

Tsunade shishou, Hinata es ninja activa de la aldea, sin ella aqui, perderiamos a una gran kunoichi, solo por capricho de su padre, tiene que hacer algo, por favor esto no puede quedarse asi, aunque ella ya le haya dicho a Hiashi sama que no quiere y no está de acuerdo con el matrimonio, el no escucha razones, e igual la esta obligando a hacerlo -respondio Sakura

Tienes toda la razon, en que no podemos prescindir de ningun shinobi o kunoichi en la aldea, ademas esta decir que Hiashi esta haciendo esto con fines egoístas ya que piensa que el clan Hyuga tiene mas prioridad que su propia hija, el no está pensando en la felicidad de su hija, el esta pensando en que el clan tiene que estar por encima de todo y de todos, dejenme ver que puedo hacer para ayudar, les tendre respuesta para el final del día -dijo Tsunade seria

Bueno shishou, entonces nosotras nos retiramos -dijo Sakura para después levantarse del asiento junto con Hinata para salir de la habitación

Sakura llamo antes de que salieran- quédate un momento por favor, Hinata puedes esperarla afuera, no tardaremos mucho -dijo Tsunade para después posar su mirada en su aprendiz

Sakura, sabes que te conozco desde los 13 años, y se que estas pensando en algo, pero no has dicho nada, para mi eres como un libro abierto, asi que dime en que estas pensando o mejor dicho que estas planeando? -pregunto Tsunade suspicaz

Jejeje shishou a usted no puedo engañarla, se que me conoce mejor que nadie, es mas creo que me conoce mejor que mi propia madre o que Ino asi que, si estoy pensando en algo, pero quisiera su opinión con respecto a esta idea -dijo Sakura para volver a tomar asiento frente a Tsunade

A ver cuentame cual es esa idea tuya que tienes -respondió Tsunade intrigada

Ya se como haremos para evitar el matrimonio de Hinata, solo necesitamos a una persona para que pueda ayudarnos en esto -respondio Sakura sonriente

Y como podemos evitar ese matrimonio y a quien necesitas -pregunto Tsunade (ya la curiosidad la está matando)

Para evitar ese matrimonio necesitamos que Naruto se le declare a Hinata y para eso necesitamos a Kakashi, el podria persuadir a Naruto y alentarlo a declararsele a Hinata, estando ella con el, Hiashi no podra hacer nada al respecto ya que no creo que pueda separar a esos dos si están juntos, Naruto no lo permitiria -respondió Sakura

Me agrada tu idea Sakura, deja todo en mis manos, me encargare de llamar a Kakashi y decirle acerca de la información, esto sera algo un tanto sencillo de realizar o eso espero, ya te puedes retirar -dijo Tsunade despidiendo a Sakura

Despues de que Sakura y Hinata se fueron de allí Tsunade llamo a su asistente Shizune y le pidio de favor que llamara a Kakashi ya que necesitaba hablar con el.

Después de media hora el peliplateado llego al edificio para luego entrar en la oficina donde era requerido

Mando a llamarme Hokage sama pregunto Kakashi en tono serio

Si, te tengo una mision, pero no es cualquier mision, esta es un poco mas sencilla al menos para ti, tienes que ir a la casa de Sakura, ella te dara toda la información que necesitas para llevar esta misión a cabo -respondio Tsunade

Muy bien, si eso es todo me retiro a buscar esa información, en cuanto la tenga empezare de inmediato -respondio Kakashi desapareciendo del lugar

Una vez frente a la casa de su antigua alumna se dispuso a tocar la puerta

Buenas tardes señora Haruno, estoy buscando a su hija por orden de la Hokage -respondio Kakashi con seriedad

Buenas tardes Hatake san, pase adelante por favor, pongase cómodo en la sala mientras llamo a Sakura -respondió Hitsumi Haruno amablemente

La señora Hitsumi dejo a Kakashi en la sala para luego subir las escaleras y decirle a su hija que tenia visitas en la sala

Pasados unos minutos la joven pelirosa bajo apresuradamente las escaleras para encontrar a su ex sensei en la sala, distraido observando las distintas fotografías en las que se mostraban en ella su antigua alumna cuando era un poco mas joven

Sakura carraspeo un poco su garganta para llamar la atención de Kakashi y que este le dijera para que la andaba buscando

Yo! Me envio Tsunade sama, ella me dijo que tenias información que darme con respecto a lo que tengo que hacer en esta misión -respondio Kakashi

Jajaja vaya misión que te dio, podrías sentarte por favor, lo que te tengo que decir no es mucho es una idea que le exprese a Tsunade shishou y que le gusto -dijo Sakura

Y me podrías decir lo que esta sucediendo en realidad, porque no creo que sea una misión tan sencilla como dijo la Hokage -atino Kakashi

Es cierto no es tan sencilla, tienes como mision alentar a Naruto a que se le declare a Hinata lo más pronto posible -dijo Sakura

Y que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto? -pregunto confuso Kakashi

Sakura le cuenta a Kakashi lo que Hinata le había contado cuando se la encontró esa misma tarde en la calle (leer la conversacion entre Hinata y Hiashi anteriormente)

Asi que Hiashi la quiere obligar a hacer algo que ella no quiere, mm... pero para que quieres que Naruto se le declare a Hinata -pregunto Kakashi

Sakura le cuenta la idea que le conto a Tsunade esa misma tarde a Kakashi (leer la conversacion entre Tsunade y Sakura anteriormente) y del porque era necesario que el participara en esto

Mm... se oye interesante la idea, bueno esta bien, ayudare a ese par si esa es toda la informacion me retiro, que pases buenas tardes Sakura -dijo para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo

Despues de dejar la casa de Sakura, Kakashi se dirigio a la casa de Naruto para poder hablar con el

Naruto estaba recostado en el techo de su casa, pensativo mirando hacia el cielo, estuvo toda la mañana en esa misma posicion en el parque.

Yo! Naruto, puedo hablar contigo un momento

Kakashi sensei? De que quiere hablar conmigo -dijo Naruto receloso y con los ojos entrecerrados

Vengo a decirte dos cosas, ambas te sorprenderan -dijo Kakashi serio

Y que es lo que me va a decir que hará que me sorprenda? -volvió a preguntar Naruto

Bueno, una de ellas es que Hiashi sama ha arreglado un matrimonio concertado para Hinata, con un ninja de otra aldea. Si sabes lo que significa, quiere decir que si Hinata se casa ya no la podras ver nunca más ya que se tendra que ir de la aldea

Y la otra es que te quiero aconsejar algo. Si en verdad te importa Hinata y la quieres de verdad, declaratele dile lo que sientes, ya que si lo haces puede que la ayudes a que Hiashi desista en su idea de casarla, pero tienes que estar 100% seguro de lo que sientes por ella -dijo Kakashi serio

Naruto quedo en shock momentáneamente por lo antes escuchado, se quedo pensativo un rato _'Tsk maldicion yo no quiero que se case con un desconocido y mucho menos que se vaya de la aldea, no quiero dejar de verla. Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle esto que estoy sintiendo, que no me deja dormir, ni mucho menos comer. Aaaahhh maldicion con ese viejo decrepito no lo voy a dejar hacer lo que se le venga en gana con Hinata'_ mantenía el ceño fruncido por lo que estaba pensando

Kakashi sonreia por la seriedad que mostraba Naruto en el rostro, se preguntaba que era lo que tanto estaba pensando, que lo tenia con esa cara

Kakashi sensei, le molesta si me voy, recorde que tengo que hacer algo importante que se me habia olvidado, y lo recorde hace rato -dijo Naruto para despues desaparecer de ahi en un shunshin

Kakashi mostraba su ojito feliz al saber que pudo ayudar en algo a su antiguo alumno mientras pensaba _'por lo menos te le puedes declarar a la persona que te gusta, en cambio yo... tengo que callarlo'_ despues de ese pensamiento se esfumo de ahi para informar a la Hokage que fue mision cumplida.

Mientras tanto Naruto iba saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a la mansion Hyuga, donde se quedo de pie en la rama de un arbol, concentrandose para poder entrar al modo ermitaño y ver si podía sentir el chakra de Hinata en la casa. Una vez que lo encontro en una de las habitaciones, salto hasta ella y poder entrar por la ventana abierta para poder hablar con ella rapidamente

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en una manera de como salir de ese compromiso que no pidio y que no queria, hasta que sintio que alguien la observaba, inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y observo que frente a ella y al lado de la ventana se encontraba Naruto

Na...Naruto kun, que haces aquí? Co...como entraste sin ser detectado por los guardias -pregunto Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada

Hinata, no importa el como entre aqui, quiero saber si es verdad lo que me dijeron. Es es cierto que tu padre arreglo un matrimonio concertado para ti con un ninja de otra aldea?- pregunto Naruto nervioso

Asi es, pero por mas que le digo que no quiero, que no lo voy a hacer, no me escucha y me dice que lo tengo que hacer lo quiera o no -dijo Hinata agachando la mirada con tristeza

Pe...pero yo no quiero que te vayas, no quiero dejar de verte, no quiero que estes tan lejos de mi y que nunca mas podamos hablar. ¿Te digo algo Hinata?, tu eres mi inspiración para esforzarme y ser cada dia mejor y mas fuerte, por ti haria cualquier cosa para que siempre estes feliz y que nadie te haga llorar y estar triste, quiero ser la persona en quien mas puedas contar y confiar, quiero te sientas segura y protegida conmigo, eres una persona muy especial para mi, quiero que tu estes siempre a mi lado, porque yo te quiero mucho Hinata -respondio Naruto sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir

Hinata estaba mas roja que tomate maduro su corazon latia tan rapido que pensaba que se le iba a salir de tanta felicidad al escuchar hablar a Naruto de esa manera, y en el fondo sabia que el decía la verdad, el nunca diria una mentira y que siempre podia contar y confiar en el

Etto...yo...yo te te queria decir que yo tambien... Te quiero mucho Naruto kun... estos sentimientos que desde hace años siento por ti, tu eres la luz que ilumina mi corazon, tu eres todo lo que deseo en esta vida, siempre estoy pensando en ti, en si estas bien, que si comiste a la hora, o que si tienes quien te acompañe si te enfermas, siempre me he preocupado por ti. Siempre que estas cerca de mi, mi corazon late muy fuerte y me pongo nerviosa, hasta hay veces en las que me desmayo por la emocion al estar cerca de ti, siempre he querido ser mas que una amiga para ti -dijo Hinata ruborizada

Hinata Quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto Naruto sonrojado

S...Si, claro que quiero Naruto kun -respondio Hinata mas roja que Naruto

Después de esa declaración Naruto le dio un tímido beso a Hinata en los labios, Naruto la tomo por la cintura y le dio un abrazo para después susurrarle al oído _**no dejare que nadie te separe de mi, te lo prometo**_

Tengo una idea Hinata, vamos con Tsunade obachan, quiero hablar con ella de algo que seguramente te va a gustar -dijo Naruto separandose del abrazo

Ambos salieron de la casa sin ser vistos y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade para plantearle una idea

Obachan podemos hablar? Quisiera decirte algo y quiero tu opinion para lo que te voy a decir -pidio Naruto serio

Que sucede Naruto? De que quieres hablar? -dijo Tsunade con curiosidad

Sabes he pensado que no quiero que Hinata siga en la mansion Hyuga, buscarle un sitio donde Hiashi sama no pueda encontrarla, ella podría vivir junto con Sakura chan y las demas en un departamento, asi estaria acompañada por sus amigas y Hiashi no sabria donde buscarla ya que las unicas personas que sabrian la direccion de donde va a estar serian pocas. Pero creo que tendrias que hablar con ellas a ver si estan de acuerdo con esto -dijo Naruto

Mm seria muy bueno lo que me estas proponiendo, asi podriamos tener a Hinata vigilada para que nada le suceda si se llega a encontrar con Hiashi en las calles de la aldea ya que siempre estar acompañada por alguien -respondio Tsunade antes de tomar la decision

Tsunade llamo a Shizune, una vez que la morena entro le pidio que buscara a Sakura a Ino y a Tenten. Después Shizune salió a hacer lo que le encargo Tsunade.

Pasados unos minutos las tres jovenes entraron a la oficina de la Hokage, encontrandose ahi a Naruto y a Hinata. La Hokage les dijo que necesitaba un favor de ellas.

Y cual ser a ese favor Tsunade shishou -pregunto Sakura

Quisiera que ustedes tres vivieran en una misma casa junto con Hinata, necesitamos que este todo el tiempo acompañada, tanto tu Sakura, como Naruto y Hinata saben las razones de este pedido -respondio Tsunade seria

Y cuales son esas razones Tsunade sama -pregunto Tenten esta vez

Por ningún motivo ninguno de los del clan Hyuga debe saber el paradero de Hinata, ya que si se enteran, Hiashi la regresaria a la mansión del clan y la obligaria a cumplir con el matrimonio concertado que preparo para ella con un ninja de otra aldea, solo nosotros sabremos de su paradero, mas dos personas mas que serian Kakashi y Sasuke nadie mas debe de saberlo -dijo seriamente Tsunade

No deben dejar nunca sola a Hinata andar por las calles de la aldea, no sabriamos que sucederia si se encuentra ella sola con su padre -dijo Naruto serio

De acuerdo, estaremos al pendiente de Hinata y por ningun motivo la dejaremos sola, a no ser claro que este con su equipo o con Naruto -respondio Ino

Bien aclarado este punto, a partir de mañana se mudaran a esta direccion, (les entrego la direccion en un papel a cada una) Hinata se quedara hoy en casa de Sakura para evitar enfrentamientos con Hiashi -dijo Tsunade

Despues de que las jovenes se retiraran dejando la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto le pidió hablar con ella y con Hinata un momento

Sabes Hinata chan y yo somos novios, y yo la quiero mucho, por eso quiero que se case conmigo, pero no ahorita sino dentro de dos años, pero no quiero realizarla aqui al menos la civil no, quiero realizarla fuera de la aldea, sabes que si Hiashi se llegara a enterar podria hacerle algo a Hinata o intentar oponerse a que nosotros estemos juntos, quisiera saber si puedo contar contigo para esto -respondio Naruto con seriedad

Tsunade quedo impresionada con lo dicho por el rubio, quedo pensativa un momento antes de responder_ 'creo que tiene razon con respecto a Hiashi, y porque no darle el permiso, ya fue suficiente de que este solo y sin nadie y si quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a Hinata no me voy a negar'_

Hinata al igual que la Hokage se quedo sorprendida y se sonrojo por lo que estaba diciendo Naruto, solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo miraba sorprendida

De acuerdo Naruto, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo, dentro de dos años, avísame en qué momento lo haras, y hare todo lo posible por ayudarte -respondio Tsunade

Gracias obachan, por cierto, no quiero que nadie lo sepa todavía, no quiero que llegue a oidos de Hiashi -dijo Naruto serio

No te preocupes que nadie sabra de esto más que ustedes y yo. Serás tu quien lo diga una vez que regreses a la aldea ya legalmente casado con Hinata -respondio Tsunade

Bueno obachan nos retiramos para que puedas seguir trabajando -respondio Naruto para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo junto con Hinata

Mientras que un hombre de cabello plateado estaba en la techo de su casa mientras la imagen de una mujer ocupaba su mente y no le dejaba espacio para nada mas, esto lo hacía mientras intentaba leer su Icha-Icha, sin éxito alguno. Estaba pensativo preguntandose si lo que sentia por esa mujer podria ser algun dia correspondido, ya que se habia dado cuenta de que se habia enamorado perdidamente de ella

Mientras Sakura se cuestionaba si estaba bien, lo que sentia por Kakashi ya que ella piensa que el todavía la ve como su pequeña alumna de doce años, y que nunca la veria como algo mas que eso, una amiga o compañera, ya que anteriormente fue su sensei. Sin saber que estaba errada con ese pensamiento

Al pasar los años tanto Kakashi como Sakura se dieron cuenta que se habian enamorado uno del otro sin percatarse de ello y sin saber que son correspondidos el uno por el otro.

Despues de esto ya han pasado dos años en los que cuatro jovenes siguen viviendo juntas.


	2. cap 1: La misión

**Corazón en Conflicto**

**Cap 1: La misión**

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la aldea oculta de konoha, los aldeanos se levantaban para abrir sus tiendas y negocios, mientras que los shinobis hacían sus guardias para cuidar la entrada a la aldea, el ir y venir de la torre del Hokage buscando misiones, otros entrenando y otros más en el hospital.

Una joven kunoichi de 22 años de edad, su cabello de color rosa claro y de ojos verde jade ya hacia dormida sobre su mullida cama hasta que los rayos del sol tocaron su suave rostro, haciendo que despertara de su sueño, para así levantarse perezosamente de donde cómodamente estaba, para ir a la torre Hokage para asistir a su entrenamiento con la godaime como todos los días.

Después de levantarse se metió a dar un baño para vestirse, desayunar e ir con su maestra lo antes posible, ya que sabia del mal carácter que esta tenia si llegaba tarde, después de desayunar se despidió de una de sus compañeras de apartamento, portando el chaleco verde que la representaba como jounin de su aldea

Sus demás compañeras de apartamento estaban dormidas todavía, aparte de ella una joven de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla era la única que estaba despierta, su nombre era Hinata Hyuga

Sakura chan, recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano a cenar o las chicas se enojaran contigo si vuelves a llegar tarde – hablo Hinata antes de que Sakura terminara de salir del departamento

Si, Hinata no te preocupes tratare de llegar temprano hoy a cenar, y si se enojan diles que le vayan a reclamar a Tsunade shishou y veras que se quedan calladas – respondió Sakura a Hinata tranquilamente

Todos saben que si contradicen a la Hokage se ganaran una estadía de una semana en el hospital en la UTI (Unidad de Terapia Intensiva).

Y así Sakura salió de su casa a dirigirse a su entrenamiento matutino con la Hokage, para después ir al hospital a trabajar

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea cierto shinobi de mirada bicolor, cabello del color plateado de 30 años de edad se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, para asearse, desayunar y salir de su departamento para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento donde lo estarían esperando Naruto, Sai y Sasuke para empezar con su entrenamiento

Mientras Sakura llegaba a la torre Hokage, tres jóvenes esperaban a su perezoso sensei, que siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes

Sai, era un joven de tez blanca cabello y ojos negros, de 22 años era un joven anbu a las órdenes de Danzou, hasta que conoció a Naruto y Sakura en una antigua misión para buscar a su compañero de equipo Uchiha Sasuke, quien regreso con ellos a la aldea una vez que hubo asesinado a Orochimaru e Itachi

Ahhhhiiiii porque siempre llega tarde Kakashi sensei 'ttebayo, siempre es lo mismo con él nunca llega a la hora que dice – gritaba enojado Naruto

Dobe, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que Kakashi llegue tarde como siempre – respondía Sasuke serio y a punto de golpear a Naruto si este no se callaba

Naruto kun, debes saber que Kakashi sempai, nunca llegara a tiempo, ni siquiera el día en que se case, si es que llega a casarse claro – respondió Sai tranquilamente yendo a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol para empezar a dibujar

Kakashi iba caminando tranquilamente con la vista perdida en su libro "educativo" Icha-Icha Paradise mientras caminaba hacia el monumento de los caídos a visitar a su amigo Óbito Uchiha

Desde hace dos años aquel shinobi de mirada bicolor no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa joven echa mujer, que por estar soñando con ella no podía dormir bien en las noches y por más que trataba de sacarla de su mente no podía, él, el copyninja, el Sharingan Kakashi, el que una vez dijo que el amor era para idiotas, se había enamorado irremediablemente de la que una vez fue su alumna, Haruno Sakura.

Después de dejar el monumento a los caídos Kakashi se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde lo esperaban desde hace más de dos horas sus ex alumnos para entrenar. Tres horas después llego al campo de entrenamiento

LLEGA TARDE KAKASHI SENSEI – le grito Naruto enojado

Yo! – Saludo Kakashi – lo siento un gato negro se me cruzo en el camino y… no pudo terminar de dar su excusa porque el rubio hiperactivo lo interrumpió

MENTIROSO – volvió a gritar

Kakashi sempai, creo que tendrá que buscar una excusa mas creíble, esa ya está muy gastada – dijo tranquilamente Sai

Hmp - Kakashi, vamos a entrenar hoy o también tiene algo "importante" que hacer hoy - dijo Sasuke

Mm… '_ya ni me respetan_' creo que es mejor ir a la torre Hokage para pedir una misión – dijo Kakashi despreocupado

Sí, claro, misión '_como no, eso ni él se lo cree'_ – entonces no tiene nada que ver con que Sakura chan este en la torre Hokage con Tsunade oba-chan – dijo Naruto mirando a Kakashi pícaramente

Sasuke que no sabía de que estaba hablando Naruto, pero se lo sospechaba, miro a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo para después sonreír discretamente al ver su rostro sonrojado o lo que se podía apreciar de sonrojo que dejaba ver la máscara que llevaba puesta en el rostro

No sé de qué estás hablando Naruto – respondió Kakashi tratando de cambiar el tema

Sensei no te hagas el que no sabe de qué te hablo, creo que hasta Shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso – reto Naruto

'_maldito Naruto, como se abra enterado_' – bueno los espero en la entrada de la torre Hokage, nos vemos allá – dijo Kakashi para desaparecer rápidamente de ahí antes de que Naruto protestara o dijera algo más

Oye Naruto, explícame, exactamente que tiene que ver Sakura en esto y porque Kakashi se puso así como se puso – pregunto Sasuke para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas o solo era su imaginación

Está bien, les diré, pero no le pueden decir a nadie de esto, mucho menos a Ino, ya que si lo hacen les pateo el trasero por chismosos

Kakashi sensei está enamorado de Sakura chan, pero el muy cobarde no le quiere decir nada, porque dice que no se quiere ni imaginar lo que le podría suceder si obachan se llega a enterar – respondió Naruto

¿Y cómo te enteraste tú de que a Kakashi le gusta Sakura? – pregunto con curiosidad Sasuke

Pues yo venía saliendo de la torre Hokage de hablar con Tsunade obachan cuando pase por el frente de la oficina donde trabaja Shizune neechan y escuche que Kakashi sensei se lo decía a ella y le decía que no le podía decir nada a la Hokage o a Sakura chan – respondió Naruto

Kakashi sempai, tiene miedo de que la Hokage se entere de que le gusta Sakura chan, porque ella ve a Sakura chan como su hija y además ella conoce la fama de rompe corazones de Kakashi sempai, puede que piense que hará lo mismo con Sakura – respondió Sai

Bueno si no tienen más preguntas que hacerme, vámonos a la torre Hokage, no quiero perderme la cara de idiota de Kakashi sensei cuando vea a Sakura chan jajaja – reía Naruto

Hmp, no eres el único que quiere ver esa cara – dijo Sasuke con su media sonrisa

Mientras que en la torre Hokage

Tsunade venia entrando a su oficina y detrás de ella venia Sakura, acababan de terminar un entrenamiento donde Tsunade estaba satisfecha por el progreso de su alumna en el campo de batalla.

Bien Sakura, tienes dos horas de descanso antes de que te vayas al hospital a trabajar, así que quiero que me respondas algo y no quiero que me mientas – dijo Tsunade seriamente

Que quiere saber Tsunade shishou – respondió Nerviosamente Sakura ante la seriedad de la godaime

Espera un minuto, Sakura – SHIZUNE- grito la Hokage

Me llamo Tsunade sama – respondió Shizune al entrar al despacho de su maestra y mentora

Si, no quiero interrupciones de nadie, por lo menos por dos horas, y si vez que llega el escandaloso de Naruto entrégale esto y dile que lo quiero ver mañana a las 08:00 am aquí o se va arrepentir si llega tarde, el ya sabe lo que hay dentro – dijo Tsunade entregándole un rollo de pergamino sellado para después ver a Shizune salir de la oficina

Sakura, últimamente he visto que le rehúyes a Kakashi, y ya no vas a los entrenamientos con tus compañeros de equipo como lo hacías antes, que sucede contigo, no es propio de ti el faltar a un entrenamiento con tu ex sensei – dijo Tsunade seria

Etto… es que… mm... Tsunade shishou, no sé cómo explicarle eso '_más bien no quiero explicarle esto, y como se entero de que ya no voy a los entrenamientos de Kakashi con los chicos,_ (Iner: Chaaa lo más seguro fue que el chismoso de Naruto se lo dijo) _¬¬ si me llego a enterar que fue él quien le dijo eso a Tsunade, me las pagara en cuanto lo vea_'- dijo Sakura nerviosamente

Pues empieza por responder a lo que te voy a preguntar y espero que me respondas con la verdad – volvió a repetir Tsunade

Iré directo al grano, Sakura tu estas enamorada del flojo de Kakashi – pregunto Tsunade

Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para no mirar a la Hokage

Responde a mi pregunta Sakura '_Hmp, con esto mis dudas quedan esclarecidas, pero dejare que ella misma me lo diga_'– presiono Tsunade seriamente

Sakura estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya que no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta o más bien a esa afirmación que acababa de hacer Tsunade '_porque a mí, porque tenía que preguntarme eso T-T _(Iner: sabes perfectamente bien que Tsunade es una cotilla de primera, y me imagino que si te lo está preguntando es porque está preocupada por nosotras) _es que acaso fui tan obvia en que me gustaba Kakashi que se dio cuenta?_ (Iner: creo que a ella no se le escapa nada, tratándose de nosotras, para ella somos como un libro abierto) _Iner no ayudas mucho en lo que me estás diciendo -.- _'

**Mientras se daba la conversación entre Tsunade y Sakura en la oficina.**

Kakashi, esperaba en la entrada de la torre a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai para hablar con la Hokage, después de unos momentos los tres jóvenes llegaron y se reunieron con Kakashi, y se encaminaron a la oficina de la Hokage.

Buenos días Shizune neechan - grito Naruto al llegar a su oficina

Buenos días chicos, Kakashi san – como están respondió amablemente Shizune

Estamos bien Shizune neechan, venimos a hablar con la obachan – respondió alegremente Naruto

Lo siento chicos, pero Tsunade sama esta ocupada en estos momentos. Me pidió que por favor no la interrumpieran y… Naruto, ella me dijo que si te llegaba a ver te entregara esto –entregando el rollo de pergamino sellado- me dijo que te esperaba aquí mañana a las 08:00 am, y que te ibas a arrepentir si llegabas tarde, y que tu ya sabias lo que había dentro del pergamino – respondió Shizune

Naruto solo trago saliva, al oír la amenaza de la Hokage

Bien, entonces esperaremos a que se desocupe para poder hablar con ella – respondió Kakashi tranquilamente, volviendo a sacar su libro para continuar leyendo, esperando ver a su adorado tormento

**Mientras dentro de la oficina la conversación todavía se llevaba a cabo**

Sakura, responde de una vez, te gusta sí o no – dijo Tsunade ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

Sí, pero no creo que sea correspondida, al parecer me sigue viendo como la mocosa de 12 años que entreno hace tiempo, así que como vera, prefiero solo entrenar con usted y trabajar en el hospital y así mantengo mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, así que si solo me quería preguntar eso, entonces me retiro para ir a trabajar al hospital – respondió

Sakura con la mirada en el piso, para después hacer una reverencia y salir de la oficina

Tsunade, miro sorprendida por lo que oyó de Sakura, '_así que mis sospechas eran ciertas,_' – Tsunade estaba metida en sus cavilaciones que no se percato cuando Sakura se marcho al hospital a trabajar

Después de dejar a su shishou metida en sus pensamientos, Sakura salió de la torre

Hokage para dirigirse al hospital, lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a cierto shinobi peliplateado en la entrada de la torre esperando quien sabe que o a quien, junto con sus compañeros de equipo

Buenos días Sakura – saludo el jounin al ver que la pelirosa se acercaba rápidamente

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al verlo, buenos días Kakashi, hola chicos, lo siento si no me quedo a conversar, pero se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar al hospital – respondió rápidamente sin voltear a ver al jounin peliplateado que la había saludado, ni mucho menos a sus compañeros y amigos

Mientras eso ocurría fuera de la oficina, dentro Tsunade todavía estaba cavilando en lo que le acababa de contar Sakura, que no sintió cuando cuatro personas entraban a su oficina para según Kakashi pedir una misión

Obachan, buenos días – grito Naruto, haciendo que la Hokage se sobresaltara y despertándola de sus cavilaciones

QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! – grito Tsunade enojada para después propinarle un golpe y dejarlo incrustado en la pared semi-inconsciente y con un gran chichón en la cabeza

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza – murmurando Usuratonkachi (cabeza hueca) – mientras que pensaba '_Hmp, este idiota nunca aprenderá a mantener la bocota cerrada_'

Que quieren, no estoy de humor para aguantar las idioteces de Naruto y tampoco puedo estar perdiendo tiempo tengo mucho trabajo pendiente – dijo Tsunade enojada

Solo queríamos saber si hay misiones para realizar, mientras pensaba '_menos mal que descargo su enojo con Naruto y no conmigo_'– respondió Kakashi

Pues sí, les tengo una misión, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sai irán hasta la frontera del país del fuego ya que al parecer varios de nuestros ninjas han sido atacados por ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, buscando infiltrar mercenarios disfrazados de civiles y tratar de obtener información de cómo están nuestras defensas, saldrán mañana en la mañana dejare el pergamino con la información a Kakashi. Naruto les alcanzara después ya que entre él y yo tenemos un tema pendiente que resolver – respondió Tsunade seriamente

Bien, si eso es todo nos retiramos, nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea a las 06:00 am – respondió Kakashi

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Tsunade le dijo que se quedara que necesitaba hablar con el algo importante

Después de que todos se hubieron retirado Tsunade se quedo a solas con el copyninja en la oficina

Qué es eso tan importante que quiere hablar conmigo Tsunade sama – respondió Kakashi indiferentemente

Te lo diré sin rodeos e iré directo al grano. Y quiero que me contestes sin evasivas y con la verdad – dijo Tsunade seria

Que es lo que sientes por mi querida alumna Sakura – pregunto Tsunade

Mm… pensaba Kakashi - '_no le daré el gusto de verme nervioso por lo que me acaba de preguntar así que evadiré la pregunta y responderé de diferente manera_' - yo a

Sakura la respeto y sé que gracias a usted es la kunoichi mas fuerte después de usted, claro está – respondió Kakashi dándole la vuelta a la pregunta

Mm… así que sientes respeto hacia ella… mm Tsunade se quedo pensando momentáneamente antes de responder '_este es idiota si piensa que me voy a tragar el cuento de que solo siente respeto por Sakura_', Hatake Kakashi, no me des evasivas y responde a la pregunta que te acabo de hacer, porque sé que no solo es respeto lo que sientes por Sakura – dijo Tsunade con un brillo malicioso en la mirada

'_Tsk, maldición, esa mirada no me gusta nada, algo se trae entre manos, pero no se que podría ser_' pensaba Kakashi, antes de responder – dígame de una vez que quiere saber déjese de rodeos y pregunte directamente que quiere saber en realidad – dijo Kakashi con seriedad pero con una mirada de aburrimiento

Muy bien, te diré la pregunta sin tanto adorno y parafernalia. ¿A ti te gusta Sakura?

¿Estás enamorado de ella? – pregunto Tsunade sin tapujos y sin tantos rodeos

¿Por qué quiere que le responda esa pregunta?, que gana con saber la respuesta – pregunto Kakashi

Mm… no gano nada, pero quiero saber si lo estas, y quiero una respuesta sincera concisa y precisa y no respondas con otra pregunta – respondió Tsunade

¿Quiere una respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo?

Sí, quiero una respuesta a esa pregunta

La respuesta es… Sí. Pero sé que no puedo tener nada con ella por la regla que esta impuesta en la aldea, además está el hecho de que fui su sensei, y por si fuera poco soy 8 años mayor que ella – respondió Kakashi

Tsunade se le quedo mirando momentáneamente, para después responder

Esas solo son excusas Hatake

Primero esa regla aplica cuando el shinobi o kunoichi son menores de edad y no pueden mantener más relación que la de sensei alumno

Segundo esa regla no se aplica a ustedes ya que ambos son jounin y son mayores de edad

Tercero Sakura ya no es tu alumna, así que tus excusas no son validas

Y por último y más importante Hatake, la edad no es tan importante como piensas

Mm… '_buen punto, creo que me dejo sin argumentos y sin excusas_', creo que tiene razón Hokage sama, pero de todas maneras no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo – concedió Kakashi

Habla con Sakura, en cuanto regreses de la misión que les acabo de encomendar – respondió Tsunade

Hai – respondió Kakashi para después de recibir el pergamino con las instrucciones y desaparecer de la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade quedo de nuevo pensativa '_Maldito Kakashi, si me llego a enterar de que la hace llorar, le reservare una cita en la UTI (unidad de terapia intensiva)'_- después de que pensó eso llamo a Shizune, para que buscara nuevamente a Naruto.


	3. cap 2: Complices

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 2: **cómplices**

Estaba cayendo la tarde, después de que Kakashi salió de la oficina y de la torre Hokage

SHIZUNE – llamo Tsunade a su asistente y mano derecha

Que se le ofrece Tsunade sama – pregunto Shizune al entrar de nuevo a la oficina de la Hokage

Necesito que busques a Naruto, dile que necesito hablar con él, es algo importante que tenemos que tratar el y yo y no puede esperar a mañana – respondió Tsunade

Shizune hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina para ir a buscar a Naruto

30 minutos más tarde se veía a un rubio hiperactivo entrando a la torre Hokage corriendo escaleras arriba para llegar lo más pronto posible a la oficina de la godaime

Obachan, para que me mandaste a llamar, que es eso de lo que quieres hablar conmigo que no puede esperar a mañana – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

Tsunade estuvo a punto de golpearlo por decirle vieja, pero se contuvo lo necesitaba consciente para lo que iban a hablar

Naruto, te quiero hacer una pregunta, y espero que la respuesta que me des sea la que estoy esperando, porque si no lo es entonces no podre hacer mucho – respondió Tsunade un poco más tranquila

Mm… me imagino que lo que quieres preguntar es sobre Kakashi sensei y Sakura chan verdad, para después pensar '_baka ero-sennin porque no sales de tu escondite de una buena vez ya sé que estas aquí_' – pregunto Naruto a ver si eso era de lo que quería hablar la Hokage

Tsunade se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho por él chico, dime Naruto que es lo que sabes con respecto a eso

Bueno, el día que vine a hablar con usted sobre lo que está en el pergamino, Kakashi sensei estaba aquí en la torre, hablando con Shizune neechan, lo sé porque al salir de aquí de su oficina, pase frente a la de ella lo oí diciéndole que él estaba enamorado de Sakura chan, y al parecer le dio unas cuantas excusas, pero yo solo le escuche decir que no se quiere ni imaginar lo que le podría suceder si usted se llegaba a enterar, creo que tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer – respondió Naruto

Mm… así que tiene miedo de lo que yo le pueda hacer – antes de que Tsunade se sumergiera en sus pensamientos Naruto la interrumpió

Tsunade obachan se me ocurrió una idea, y quisiera su opinión con respecto a ella – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

A ver dime cual fue esa idea que se te ocurrió Naruto, tal vez a mí también me agrade – respondió Tsunade con la misma sonrisa de Naruto

Usted en el tiempo que se la pasó viajando por los diferentes pueblos y aldeas tuvo alguna vez contactos con un jefe de registro civil o con alguien con un cargo parecido – pregunto Naruto

Mm… la verdad si, conocí a uno en un pueblo cerca de la aldea de la neblina, pero ahí para uno poder entrar a la aldea tiene que registrarse, ya que tienen que llevar un registro de las personas que entran y salen de ese pueblo – respondió Tsunade

Obachan, eso sirve para la idea que tengo – respondió Naruto

A ver cuenta, cuenta cual es esa idea – pregunto con curiosidad Tsunade

Pues tendrías que comunicarte con ese señor amigo tuyo y decirle que redacte dos documentos para matrimonio pero que solo lleve uno a la entrada del pueblo, con esto te quiero decir, que vamos a casar a Kakashi sensei con Sakura chan sin que ellos dos se den por enterados, Hinata chan y yo les serviremos como testigos, ya que les vamos a hacer creer que solo tenemos que registrarnos en el pueblo y cuando lleguemos aquí a la aldea les damos la noticia de que están felizmente casados, ya no tendrán más excusas para no estar juntos – respondió Naruto con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía antes

Me agrada la idea Naruto, pero ahí un pequeño problema con tu idea – respondió Tsunade a Naruto

¿Y cuál es ese pequeño problema obachan? – pregunto Naruto

Como vamos a hacer para que vayan contigo y Hinata a ese pueblo, ¿Ya pensaste en eso también? – pregunto Tsunade

Claro que si, obachan lo tengo todo calculado –respondió Naruto

A ver dime como vas a hacer para que los acompañen allá – pregunto Tsunade

Es sencillo, les diré a ambos que los queremos como testigos para el matrimonio entre Hinata chan y yo – no se van a poder negar, ese día le tendrías que dar el día libre a Sakura chan y a Kakashi sensei para que nos puedan acompañar – respondió Naruto

Tsunade lo pensó por un momento '_Hmp, y yo que creí que era un idiota que no usaba el cerebro para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ramen_' – está bien Naruto, me convenciste con esa idea, después de que regresen de la misión que les encomendé partirán inmediatamente al pueblo que está cerca de la aldea de la neblina – respondió Tsunade

De acuerdo obachan, hablare con Hinata chan, lo del pergamino y sobre la idea que te acabo de dar, y le diré que no le cuente a nadie sobre este tema, ya sabes cómo es Ino de chismosa, no quiero que todo se eche a perder por su culpa – respondió Naruto

Tienes razón, se lo informaremos a todos en cuanto estén todos ustedes de regreso en la aldea mientras tanto, esto queda como secreto de rango S – respondió Tsunade

Bueno obachan, me retiro ya que tengo que ir a hablar con Hinata chan y también tengo que preparar las cosas para la misión de mañana – respondió Naruto levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado

De acuerdo, pero recuerda de esto ni una palabra a nadie, solo Hinata puede saberlo nadie más, o de lo contrario se nos echarían todos los planes para atrás – respondió Tsunade seriamente

Después de esta larga conversación Naruto salió de la oficina de la Hokage para ir a buscar a Hinata, lo que el rubio no sabía o hacia creer que no sabía, era que cierto ermitaño pervertido había escuchado toda la conversación.

Tsunade ya sabía desde que Naruto entro a la oficina que Jiraiya estaba escondido escuchando todo lo que se hablaba ahí

Jiraiya, sal de una vez que se que estas ahí desde hace rato, y no me vengas con el cuento que acabas de llegar porque sentí tu presencia desde que Naruto entro a la habitación – respondió Tsunade

Vaya con el gaki jejeje, y pensar que muchos piensan que es un idiota, que solo piensa en ramen jajaja, si supieran la tremenda idea que te acaba de dar se lo pensarían dos veces antes de golpearlo y decirle despistado

Jajaja si tienes razón, pero como ya sabes, nada de esto se puede saber hasta que ellos estén de regreso en la aldea, no me quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrán los del consejo cuando se enteren de esto, y mucho menos saber cómo reaccionara Hiashi cuando sepa que su hija Hinata se caso con Naruto – respondió Tsunade

Mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya hablaban, Naruto estaba en ese momento llegando al departamento que su novia compartía con Sakura y las demás

Una vez frente al departamento Naruto toco a la puerta, espero unos minutos para ver a Ino abrir

Hola Ino, esta Hinata chan, la vengo a buscar para llevarla a comer – dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa en el rostro

Hola Naruto, pasa ya la llamo, si gustas sentarte un momento – dijo Ino mientras fue hasta la habitación donde estaba Hinata, para decirle que Naruto la buscaba

5 minutos después apareció Hinata en la sala, Naruto se levanto del mueble para saludar a su novia con un corto beso en los labios y decirle que la invitaba a comer

Una vez fuera del departamento, Naruto llevo a Hinata a comer barbacoa para poder hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera, ya que tenía que decirle algo muy importante

Naruto kun, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? – pregunto con curiosidad Hinata

Bueno son tres cosas que te quiero decir en realidad, la primera es que Tsunade obachan nos dio el permiso para casarnos fuera de la aldea sin que tu padre lo sepa y no pueda hacer nada al respecto, Naruto bajo un poco más la voz para que solo Hinata lo oyera, la segunda es que entre la obachan y yo planeamos casar a Kakashi sensei con Sakura chan sin que ellos lo sepan ya la obachan se está encargando de esa parte del plan, los llevaremos diciendo que queremos que sean nuestros testigos cuando nos vayamos a casar, en el pueblo que está cerca de la aldea de la neblina, les haremos firmar el acta en la entrada del pueblo diciéndoles que tenemos que registrarnos para poder entrar ahí firmaremos tu y yo como testigos de ellos y cuando estemos de regreso aquí en la aldea les daremos la noticia que están casados, así no pondrán ninguna excusa y tercero mañana en la mañana salgo a una misión con Kakashi sensei y los chicos, Sakura chan no va a ir porque tiene que trabajar en el hospital – termino de hablar Naruto igual en voz baja

Hinata solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Naruto le había contado con respecto a lo de Sakura

Naruto kun, eso es genial, ya quiero ver la expresión de Ino chan y Tenten chan cuando lo sepan – respondió Hinata contenta

Hinata chan, júralo por Kami sama que no le dirás a nadie lo que te acabo de contar, la obachan lo clasifico como secreto de rango S, nadie lo puede saber todavía hasta que estemos de regreso en la aldea, ni siquiera Ino lo puede saber, ya que se lo puede contar a Sakura chan y ahí si se nos echa a perder el plan. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo puede saber solo 4 personas sabemos esto, nadie más se puede enterar – respondió Naruto

Y quien es la otra persona que sabe esto, Naruto kun – pregunto Hinata

Las personas que lo saben es el ero-sennin, Tsunade obachan, tu y yo, nadie más lo puede saber

¿Y Jiraiya sama, no se dio cuenta que lo sentiste en la oficina?, o pensó al igual que Tsunade sama que no te habías percatado de su presencia ahí – pregunto Hinata

Creo que no, estaba entretenido escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo a la obachan – dijo Naruto con la voz un poco baja

Jejeje al parecer me siguen subestimando, piensan que no me percato de las cosas o que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que sucede alrededor jejeje – reía Naruto

Y porque dices eso Naruto kun – pregunto con curiosidad Hinata

- Lo digo porque desde que llegamos aquí, tres personas nos han estado siguiendo

- Y quienes son las tres personas que nos están siguiendo, Naruto kun

- Son Ino, Sasuke y tu otosan Hiashi

Pero tu otosan, está un poco más alejado de Ino y de Sasuke, así que quiero que tengas cuidado cuando andes por las calles, trata siempre de andar acompañada, no me da buena espina que él nos ande siguiendo, algo intentara hacerte, aprovechando mi ausencia en la aldea, ya que estaré de misión por dos días al menos, quiero que te cuides mucho – le dijo Naruto en voz bajita a Hinata

No te preocupes, me voy a cuidar bien, y me mantendré siempre acompañada por alguien para que no me pueda hacer nada – respondió Hinata igual en voz baja para después darle un corto beso en los labios

Después de que terminaron de hablar y de comer, salieron del local a dar un paseo por el parque y sentarse a descansar un rato en una de las bancas, mientras seguían siendo observados desde lejos por Hiashi, Ino y Sasuke. Pasadas dos horas retomaron camino y Naruto acompaño a Hinata al departamento diciéndole que antes de irse de misión pasaría a despedirse de ella


	4. cap 3: Secuestro

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 3: **secuestro**

Empezaba a anochecer después de que Naruto dejara a Hinata en la puerta del departamento, esperó a que entrara para poderse marchar de ahí, tenía que averiguar el porqué esas tres personas los estaban siguiendo

Camino unas cuadras más hasta estar un poco más alejado del departamento para hablar al aire

Sasuke, sal de una vez, que se que Ino y tu nos han estado siguiendo a Hinata y a mi desde que entramos al local de barbacoa – respondió Naruto

Vaya dobe, no pensé que me ibas a descubrir, como siempre andas en las nubes pensé que no te darías cuenta – respondió Sasuke

Que se te ofrece Sasuke, para que nos andaban siguiendo – pregunto Naruto

Solo queríamos saber que tanto hablabas con Hinata, eso es todo lo que queríamos saber Ino y yo, la curiosidad nos estaba carcomiendo – respondió Sasuke sinceramente

Teme, no te puedo decir nada, no tengo autorización de la obachan para hablar y lo mismo le sucede a Hinata chan, ninguno de los dos podemos decir ni una sola palabra porque si no estamos en riesgo de que nos atrapen, y se nos eche todo a perder. Así que te sugiero que le digas a Ino que más le vale no interrogar a Hinata o tratar de entrar a su mente porque si no, se verá en serios problemas con Tsunade, solo les digo que se esperen un poco mas y que no dejen salir a Hinata sola a la calle, dentro de poco se enteraran que es lo que sucede, y si no tienes más nada que preguntar me voy porque tengo que arreglar mi bolso para la misión de mañana, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo Sasuke – aconsejo Naruto para después irse de ahí

Sasuke se quedo meditando por un momento '_y a este que le sucede, que tanto estará pasando que no puede decirme nada, Tsk tendré que esperarme y decirle a Ino lo que me dijo Naruto. Maldición y yo que pensé que le iba a sacar algo de información_'. Después de salir de su meditación fue a casa de Ino a hablar con ella, desapareciendo en un puff

Una vez frente al departamento de la rubia, toco la puerta, y quien le abrió la puerta fue la persona a quien fue a buscar

Sasuke, que sucede? Pudiste averiguar algo? Ahorita le iba a preguntar a Hinata – respondió la rubia

Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, no le pude sacar información. Pero lo que me dijo me dejo algo inquieto – respondió Sasuke

Y que te dijo Naruto para que te dejara inquieto – pregunto Ino con curiosidad

Que ninguno de los dos pueden decir nada al respecto de esa información. Que nos toca esperar un poco más, que ni se te ocurriera interrogarla o meterte en su mente, si no querías tener serios problemas con la Hokage y que por nada del mundo podemos dejar que Hinata salga sola a la calle - respondió Sasuke serio

Tsk, que fastidio, y yo que quería saber de que era de lo que estaban hablando ellos dos – respondió Ino

Bueno eso era todo lo que te venía a decir, me tengo que ir ya que mañana salgo de misión y tengo que arreglar el bolso para el viaje – dijo Sasuke

Y cuando regresas de esa misión – pregunto Ino decaída

Mm… dentro de dos días estaré de regreso aquí en la aldea – respondió Sasuke para después despedirse de Ino con un beso

Me vas a hacer falta, van a ser dos días de total aburrimiento sin ti por aquí – respondió Ino

Mm… te prometo que te lo compenso cuando regrese – dijo Sasuke para después desaparecer en una voluta de humo

Al día siguiente

En la entrada de la aldea se veían tres jóvenes jounin esperando al que iba a liderar la misión Hatake Kakashi que por cierto estaba retrasado como siempre

Maldición, cuando será el día en que Kakashi sensei llegue temprano para salir a tiempo para cumplir con las misiones que nos encomiendan – decía Naruto ofuscado

Cálmate dobe no debe de tardar en llegar – dijo Sasuke fastidiado de tanto esperar al jounin

Eso me lo dijiste hace una hora, Sasuke, demonios y yo que pensé que por una vez en la vida Kakashi sensei llegaría a la hora – respondió Naruto

Ya casi era medio día cuando apareció el copyninja

Yo! – Saludo el copyninja- lo siento chicos, tuve que detenerme a ayudar a una linda ancianita y se me hizo un poco tarde. '_no les puedo decir que me desvié del camino para saludar a Sakura en el hospital_'

A PARTE DE QUE LLEGA TARDE DICE TAMAÑA MENTIRA, SE SUPONIA QUE IBAMOS A SALIR A LAS 06:00 AM Y YA VAN A DAR LAS DOCE – grito Naruto enojado

Kakashi sempai, es malo decir mentiras, porque en verdad no nos dice donde estaba – dijo Sai con mirada aburrida

Es la verdad, estaba ayudando a una ancianita y cuando termine se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo y tomar el camino más l… no pudo terminar porque Naruto lo interrumpió

Kakashi sensei, ya no diga mentiras, ya sé donde estaba – le dijo Naruto con mirada picara

Y según tu Naruto, en donde estaba yo – pregunto el ninja copia con curiosidad

Jejeje usted estaba visitando a Sakura chan en el hospital, a que si Kakashi sensei o nos lo va a negar – seguía picando Naruto a Kakashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cof, Cof – se ahogo Kakashi por lo que dijo Naruto mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba '_y cómo demonios supo que me había desviado del camino para ver a Sakura_'

Ya que esta aquí es mejor que nos vayamos ya quiero estar lo antes posible de regreso – dijo Sasuke tratando de aguantar la risa por ver un asomo de sonrojo tras la máscara del ninja copia

Si, vámonos ya, mientras más rápido terminemos esta misión más pronto regresaremos a la aldea, tengo un mal presentimiento que algo le va a pasar a Hinata – murmuro esto último Naruto

Después de que Naruto y compañía salieron de la aldea, Hinata se preparaba para salir del departamento, había llamado a Kiba y a Shino para reunirse con ellos en el campo de entrenamiento y así poder entrenar y despejar su mente un poco, de lo que no se percato fue que alguien la estaba siguiendo

Shino y Kiba junto con Akamaru llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, y se dispusieron a esperar a Hinata, pasados 30 minutos llego Hinata y los saludo cordialmente a ambos, para después empezar con sus entrenamientos.

Después de acabar de entrenar empezaba a atardecer

Bueno chicos yo me voy, tengo que llevar a Akamaru a su revisión semanal con mi hermana a la veterinaria – dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru solo ladro a su lado dándole la razón a su dueño

Si yo también me tengo que ir, mi padre me debe de estar esperando para salir rumbo a las montañas – dijo Shino con su rostro igual de serio que siempre

Yo tengo que llegar a casa pronto si quiero alcanzar a Tenten y a Ino para ir al hospital para buscar a Sakura chan – respondió Hinata

Bueno hasta mañana chicos cuídense – se despidió Hinata mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a su casa, después de ver como sus compañeros de equipo se iban en direcciones diferentes

Mientras caminaba rumbo a casa iba metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que por la calle donde iba estaba prácticamente desierta y tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, cuando se percato ya era demasiado tarde ya que la noquearon y se la llevaron a una parte alejada de la aldea

El secuestrador llevaba a Hinata inconsciente en brazos, mirando a todas partes para ver si nadie lo seguía, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la gran casa donde vivía, bajo rápidamente hasta el sótano, para dejar a la joven vendada, amordazada y atada de pies y manos, para después salir de ahí y dejar a la joven en la inconsciencia y sin saber en dónde estaba

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes esperaban a una tercera que no llegaba

En donde está metida Hinata, se supone que para estas horas ya debía de haber llegado aquí al departamento para ir a buscar a Sakura – decía Ino bastante enojada

Cálmate Ino, no debe de tardar en llegar – la tranquilizaba Tenten

Si en una hora no llega, nos vamos sin ella al hospital a buscar a la frentona – replicaba Ino

Si, si lo que digas Ino ahí que esperarla a que llegue, ella había dicho que hoy iba a ir a entrenar con Kiba y Shino, quizás no han acabado todavía con el entrenamiento – acoto Tenten

Conforme pasaban las horas empezaba a anochecer y ambas jóvenes esperaban y esperaban y su amiga no llegaba

Tenten ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, en serio ya era para que Hinata hubiera llegado ya – decía Ino preocupada

Ya lo sé Ino, no eres la única preocupada de que Hinata no haya regresado – decía Tenten

Y si le llamamos a Kiba o a Shino a ver si Hinata está con ellos – pregunto Ino ya no sabiendo que mas hacer

Tienes razón, vamos a casa de Kiba a ver si esta allá, y si sabe donde puede estar Hinata – respondió Tenten tratando de no preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba

Ambas jóvenes salieron del departamento en busca de su amigo Inuzuka, ya que su casa no quedaba tan lejos de donde ellas vivían

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Inuzuka tocaron desesperadamente la puerta principal, quien los atendió fue una joven alta de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro de 26 años

Hola Ino, Tenten, que las trae por aquí a estas horas del día – pregunto Hana Inuzuka

Hana san, Kiba está en casa – pregunto apremiante Ino

Si, al parecer él y sus compañeros terminaron temprano con su entrenamiento, el tenía que llevarme a Akamaru a la clínica para su revisión semanal – dijo Hana tranquilamente

Podrías llamar a Kiba por favor necesitamos preguntarle algo importante – apremio Tenten

Claro, esperen un momento y lo llamo – dijo Hana para volver a entrar a la casa

Oye Kiba, Ino y Tenten te están buscando y por lo que se ve andan preocupadas por algo – dijo Hana a su hermano

Después de que su hermana le dijo que lo buscaban sus amigas Kiba salió de la casa

Hola chicas, que sucede – pregunto Kiba con curiosidad

Kiba, no has visto a Hinata? No sabemos donde pueda estar – dijo Tenten preocupada

A Hinata la vi antes de irme del campo de entrenamiento, ella dijo que tenía que llegar a casa para poderlas alcanzar para ir al hospital a buscar a Sakura – dijo Kiba algo confundido

Aun no llega a la casa, hasta ahorita la hemos estado esperando y nada que llega – respondió Ino al borde de las lágrimas

Podría ser que se fue directo al hospital, y lo más seguro es que las esté esperando allá – respondió el joven

No creo, si hubiera ido al hospital nos abría avisado que se iba a ir directamente para allá, ella no es de irse sin avisar – dijo Tenten

Está bien, denme un minuto para avisarle a mi hermana que voy a salir y las acompañare al hospital a ver si esta allá – respondió Kiba

Neechan, voy a salir regreso en un rato, Akamaru vámonos –grito Kiba desde la puerta

El gran perro salió y siguió a su dueño y a sus amigas hasta el hospital

Ya habían llegado a las puertas del hospital de konoha, tan pronto traspasaron las puertas preguntaron por Sakura y les dijeron que esperaran un minuto

Una vez que Sakura llego con sus amigos se extraño de no ver a Hinata con ellos

Hola chicos, y Hinata? – pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

No está aquí contigo – pregunto Ino al borde de la histeria

No, aquí no ha venido, hoy pensé que iban a venir las tres a buscarme para irnos a casa – dijo Sakura extrañada

Lo que sucede es que… Hinata no aparece por ninguna parte, se suponía que después del entrenamiento iría directamente a casa para así venirnos las tres a buscarte pero a la casa no ha llegado – dijo Tenten empezando a llorar

¿Y no está con Shino? – pregunto Sakura empezándose a preocupar

No, Shino se fue con su padre después del entrenamiento a las montañas a entrenar con el – dijo Kiba

Y Naruto, ella podría estar con él, en estos momentos – pregunto esperanzado Kiba

No, Naruto no está en la aldea, el junto con Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi están en una misión y no regresaran hasta dentro de dos días – respondió Ino

Ay no, esto no está bien, que le vamos a decir a Naruto si llega a la aldea y no encuentra a Hinata, se suponía que nosotras estaríamos al pendiente de que no le pasara nada si el llegaba a salir de la aldea por una misión – respondió Tenten

Hay que ir a hablar con Tsunade shishou y avisarle lo que está sucediendo, decirle que los haga regresar cuanto antes – respondió Sakura

Después de salir del hospital se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre Hokage pero antes de llegar la buscaron por todas partes, no habiéndola encontrado aun retomaron camino para informarle de la desaparición de Hinata

Tsunade estaba conversando con Jiraiya cuando cuatro jóvenes entraron abruptamente a su oficina

¿Qué sucede aquí? Esas no es la manera de entrar en mi oficina – dijo Tsunade molesta por la forma en que entraron en la habitación

Tsunade shishou, es una emergencia – dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido

Tsunade sama, disculpe que hayamos entrado de esta manera pero es urgente, Hinata está desaparecida, ya la hemos buscado por todas partes y nada que aparece – dijo Tenten

Esto no es bueno, nada bueno, ¿La buscaron en el parque? – pregunto Tsunade

Si y no está ahí – respondió Ino

¿En los campos de entrenamiento? – volvió a preguntar

Nada, tampoco esta ella entreno con Shino y conmigo y después del entrenamiento se fue de ahí – respondió Kiba

¿En el departamento donde viven? – pregunto

No, ahí tampoco está ahí era donde la estábamos esperando para ir por Sakura al hospital – respondió Tenten

Y en el hospital tampoco esta venimos de allá – respondió Sakura

Mientras esto sucedía, en otra parte de la aldea dos personas estaban discutiendo

Qué crees que estás haciendo Hiashi? – pregunto un enfurecido anciano

Padre, no te entrometas, yo sé bien lo que hago – respondió Hiashi enojado

No, tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo! Como te atreves a tener en este estado a la mayor de tus hijas! En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando la secuestraste – grito el anciano

En que prefiero mil y un veces tenerla así a que este con ese monstruo que tiene por novio – grito ofuscado Hiashi

No, no es por eso, por lo que estás haciendo esto – negó el anciano- lo estás haciendo porque sabes perfectamente bien, que Hinata abandono el clan hace dos años sin tu consentimiento para estar con ese muchacho, y tu lo que quieres es tenerla aquí solo para restregarle en cara que su hermana menor Hanabi es mejor ninja que ella – replico el hombre

Eso no es cierto, no es por eso que la tengo aquí – negó Hiashi

Entonces porque la tienes aquí y en ese estado, contesta Hiashi exijo una respuesta – grito el hombre

Ya te lo dije padre prefiero tenerla aquí a que este con ese mocoso – dijo Hiashi con la mirada baja

Bien, como sigues mintiendo y sin decir la verdad – en este momento dejas de ser el líder del clan Hyuga, y ya no tendrás autoridad en esta casa, y en este momento desataras a Hinata le devolverás la conciencia y la dejaras ir, y en cuanto a Hanabi quedara bajo mi tutela y tú serás delegado a la rama secundaria del clan, y el nuevo líder del clan Hyuga será mi nieto Neji, te esperare aquí hasta que le devuelvas la conciencia a Hinata y la vea salir de la casa – finalizo el anciano

Hiashi no se creía lo que le acababa de decir su padre, así que no quedándole más que hacer, bajo al sótano despertó a Hinata y la dejo ir

Una vez fuera de la casa, Hinata se dirigió a la torre Hokage a hablar con Tsunade

Dentro de la oficina se llevaba a cabo una conversación y un plan para rastrear hasta dar con el paradero de Hinata

Cuando la Hyuga llego hasta la oficina de la Hokage y oyó voces dentro, toco la puerta para después entrar

Hinata al ver a sus amigas las abrazo fuertemente y derramo silenciosas lágrimas

Hinata dónde estabas, nos tenias preocupados a todos – pregunto Kiba

Les conto que después de salir del campo de entrenamiento y dirigirse a casa alguien la ataco por su punto ciego en la espalda y la noqueo, y cuando despertó se encontró atada vendada y amordazada en un oscuro sótano y cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos la persona frente a ella era su padre

Tsunade al saber quién era el causante del secuestro de Hinata llamo a dos anbus

Usagi, Kuma- llamo Tsunade con seriedad

Al instante aparecieron dos anbu frente a ella

Vayan a la mansión del clan Hyuga y arresten a Hyuga Hiashi por el cargo de secuestro – dio la orden la Hokage

Hai- dijeron ambos anbu antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Los dos anbu al servicio de la Hokage llegaron rápidamente a la mansión del clan Hyuga donde fueron atendidos por uno de los sirvientes de la rama secundaria

Buenas noches, en nombre de la Godaime Hokage Tsunade sama hemos venido por Hyuga Hiashi – dijo con seriedad el anbu llamado Usagi

En seguida le aviso – dijo el sirviente para retirarse de la puerta e ir a buscar al antiguo líder del clan

Una vez que Hiashi estuvo frente a los anbu les hablo

Hiashi Hyuga? – pregunto Usagi

Sí, soy yo – respondió este

En nombre de la godaime Hokage representante de la aldea oculta de konoha queda usted detenido, con el cargo de secuestro, bajo la persona con el nombre de Hinata Hyuga – respondió el anbu Kuma


	5. cap 4: Engaño

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 4: **engaño**

Después de haber colocado en arresto al antiguo líder del clan Hyuga, los jóvenes que estaban en la torre Hokage esa noche, salieron de ahí para después partir a sus casas a descansar. Mientras que en la frontera del país del fuego cuatro shinobis estaban en constante alerta por si sucedía una intrusión en el país.

En la madrugada de ese mismo día

Naruto tomo el lugar de Sai quien estaba vigilando, para que este descansara un poco de la guardia y recuperara un poco de la energía perdida, mientras él se sentaba en la muralla para vigilar

02:00 am

Naruto que te sucede, estas demasiado pensativo y eso es muy extraño en ti, normalmente a estas horas estarías más despierto e hiperactivo – pregunto con preocupación Kakashi

Déjalo Kakashi, no te está prestando atención, esta ensimismado metido en sus pensamientos que no le presta atención a nada ni a nadie – dijo Sasuke con seriedad

Me imagino que debe de estar preocupado por algo – acoto Sai con voz monótona

Y que es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado – pregunto con curiosidad Kakashi

De Hinata, antes de salir de la aldea lo escuche murmurar muy bajo que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no se a que se refería – contesto Sasuke

02:30 am

Mientras hablaban una pequeña rana roja llego hasta Naruto con un mensaje para el de parte de Jiraiya

Naruto salió de sus cavilaciones para mirar a la rana que estaba posada en una de sus piernas

Hola Gamakichi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad y nerviosismo

Hola Naruto, te traigo un mensaje de Jiraiya sama – respondió la pequeña rana para después entregarle un pergamino

Después de que Naruto tomara el pergamino para empezarlo a leer, la rana desapareció en una nube de humo

El mensaje en el pergamino le confirmo sus sospechas a Naruto de que algo malo le había sucedido a Hinata en cuanto se fue de la aldea

**_Mensaje_**

**_Naruto te escribo para decirte que Hinata sufrió un secuestro por parte de su padre, afortunadamente está a salvo y con sus amigas, en realidad no se qué fue lo que lo orillo a hacer semejante estupidez, no sé que le habrá hecho a Hinata porque llego llorando a la oficina del Hokage, después de que llego, Tsunade lo mando a arrestar. Te lo digo para mantenerte informado de lo que sucedió hoy al atardecer._**

**_PD: No hagas nada estúpido, cuando regreses de la misión en la que te encuentras se te darán los detalles de lo sucedido_**

**_Fin del mensaje _**

Después de que termino de leer el mensaje que le envió Jiraiya Naruto se levanto enojado de donde estaba soltando improperios y maldiciones en contra de Hiashi

¿Naruto que sucede? – pregunto Sasuke serio

Léelo por ti mismo y veras lo que sucede – dijo Naruto con seriedad a Sasuke extendiéndole el mensaje que acababa de leer

Después de que Sasuke lo leyó, se dio cuenta del porque su amigo decía antes de salir de la aldea que tenía un mal presentimiento

Naruto se quedo pensando momentáneamente '_maldito viejo decrepito si le hiciste algún daño a Hinata, no cuentes con volver a ver de nuevo la luz del sol, porque si lo se lo hiciste yo mismo me encargare de que no salgas jamás de donde estas encerrado_'

Pasada unas horas lo que estaban esperando a que sucediera, sucedió. Por la entrada norte de donde estaban vigilando un grupo de personas se acercaban velozmente para tratar de entrar al país del fuego, lamentablemente para ellos Naruto los detecto a tiempo y empezaron a atacar para no dejarlos pasar

03:45 am

Naruto descargo el enojo y la frustración que tenia por no estar en la aldea para poder proteger a Hinata de su padre, en los ninjas de las otras aldeas que intentaban entrar al país. Terminando así con lo que pudo haber sido una invasión de ninjas enemigos, los que quedaron con vida les llevaron un mensaje a sus respectivos Kage

El mensaje decía

**_No anden buscando lo que no se les ha perdido, porque la próxima vez no seremos indulgentes y no dejaremos a ninguno de sus shinobis con vida. Queremos vivir en paz no en guerra._**

**_Atte.: Uzumaki Naruto _**

Después de que fuera entregado el mensaje a los shinobis enemigos que quedaban con vida y verlos desaparecer de sus vistas los cuatro jounin dejaron a cargo a los otros que estaban anteriormente apostados en las murallas del país. Para así ellos poder regresar a la aldea

Bien, ya acabamos con la misión que teníamos aquí, es hora de regresar a la aldea – dijo Kakashi

No pararemos hasta estar en la aldea mas tardar a las 10 am y entregar un informe completo a Hokage sama – dijo Sai

Dicho esto los cuatro emprendieron camino de regreso a la aldea solo pararon una vez para descansar por diez minutos y buscar agua para seguir el camino de regreso

05:45 am

Estaba empezando a amanecer cuando se puede ver a cuatro jounin saltando de rama en rama lo más rápido posible para poder llegar a la aldea, uno de ellos solo estaba pensando una cosa _'Hinata voy en camino, espero que estés bien'_

06:00 am

Mientras el sol empezaba a salir, todo en la aldea volvía a la normalidad, las personas se levantaban temprano para empezar el día a trabajar algunos abriendo tiendas y comercios, como también empezar a trabajar en el hospital central de konoha, otros para empezar con los entrenamientos, otros a hacer misiones y los futuros gennin de la aldea a ir a la academia

En el caso de Tenten e Ino tenían que salir de casa a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que Sakura tenía que ir a la torre Hokage para el entrenamiento matutino para luego irse a trabajar al hospital, en cuanto a Hinata la Hokage le había dicho la noche anterior que se quedara descansando en casa, que se tomara el día libre y que no saliera hasta que sus compañeras de vivienda llegaran a casa para hacerle compañía

09:45 am

Cuatro jounin se venían acercando a la entrada de la aldea para dar su informe a la Hokage y así unos poderse retirar a descansar y otros buscar información de lo acontecido la noche anterior cuando estaban ausentes

Para cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage ya eran las 10:45 am, al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade y tocar la puerta esperaron a que les dieran el permiso para entrar

Una vez dentro dieron el informe completo de lo que sucedió en la frontera del país del fuego

Hokage sama, la misión termino con éxito, no hubo bajas de nuestra parte y de nuestros enemigos solo quedaron 3 ninjas con vida para llevar un mensaje a sus respectivos kage y no creo que ellos quieran que se desate una guerra entre aldeas – reporto Kakashi con seriedad

Bien, gran trabajo todos, al final del mes pueden retirar su paga – se pueden retirar ordeno Tsunade

Mientras se daba la conversación en la torre Hokage, Ino y Tenten llegaban a casa para ducharse y descansar después de una mañana de entrenamiento con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, y saber cómo había pasado Hinata el día libre que le había dado la Hokage

Cuando se estaban yendo Tsunade le pidió a Naruto que se quedara un momento, ya que tenían que tratar un asunto importante

De acuerdo –concedió Naruto- Kakashi sensei –llamo- me podría esperar en mi casa por favor, necesito hablar con usted – pidió Naruto

De acuerdo allá te espero Naruto – dijo el copyninja antes de desaparecer

Ero-sennin podrías salir por favor se que estas aquí escondido en la oficina de la obachan – pidió Naruto

Oye gaki como sabias que estaba aquí escondido, ya que desaparecí todo rastro de mi chakra para que no se percataran de que estaba aquí – pregunto el ermitaño sapo

Eso no viene al caso ahora, lo que quiero saber es él porque Hiashi Hyuga secuestro a Hinata, mientras estuve ausente de la aldea – quiso saber Naruto

Eso no lo sabemos con certeza aun Naruto, ya que no ha querido hablar – dijo Tsunade

Naruto pensó un momento antes de hablar '_será que hizo todo esto porque no soporta la idea de que haya desertado del clan para estar conmigo sin su autorización o solo lo hizo porque no quiere que sea feliz en la vida_'

Creo saber o por lo menos suponer el porqué Hiashi hizo lo que hizo con Hinata – respondió Naruto

Y porque crees que lo hizo – pregunto Jiraiya

Hace dos años atrás, Hinata deserto del clan Hyuga sin la autorización de su padre solo por estar conmigo, ya que él no quiere que estemos juntos. Y lo otro que me llega al pensamiento es que él no quiere que Hinata sea feliz, el siempre la trato mal, siempre la menosprecio y hizo sentir menos que su hermana menor Hanabi, diciéndole que era una vergüenza para el clan, que su hermana era mejor ninja que ella a la edad de cuatro años y siempre la trato de débil, solo porque es más amable y trata a todos en el clan como iguales y no como el bouke y souke, al igual que los demás miembros del clan diciéndole que no tenía la suficiente sangre fría para hacer obedecer a los miembros de la rama secundaria, usando el sello del pájaro enjaulado que tienen marcado en la frente – termino de decir Naruto con seriedad

Después de que Tsunade y Jiraiya oyeron todo lo que Naruto decía se quedaron mudos momentáneamente

'_Maldito viejo la maltrato psicológicamente, solo porque es una chica introvertida y amable, con razón le tiene miedo y no es para menos tratándola como la trato desde su infancia_' pensaba Tsunade enojada

'_Pobre chica, no me puedo imaginar todo lo que tuvo que haber sufrido por culpa de su padre desde la muerte de su madre, no la culpo por querer salir de esa casa_' pensaba Jiraiya con el seño fruncido

Ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto hablo nuevamente y los saco de su letargo

Quiero hablar con el señor Hyuga, pero antes de eso quiero decirte que pondremos el plan en marcha, saldremos mañana en la mañana para el pueblo, espero que hayas hablado con el amigo tuyo obachan para que nos espere en la entrada del pueblo – dijo Naruto con seriedad

De eso no te preocupes, ya todo está listo solo tengo que escribirle y decirle que mañana salen para allá y que tenga todo listo en cuanto lleguen, y en cuanto a tu petición de ver a Hiashi, Jiraiya te acompañara hasta donde el esta – respondió Tsunade

Después de salir de ahí se dirigieron a la estación de policía de la aldea donde Yamato estaba a cargo

Yamato taichou, vengo a ver a Hiashi Hyuga, necesito hablar con él – dijo Naruto con seriedad

Sígueme por aquí por favor – pidió Yamato

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la celda en donde estaba Hiashi

Nos podría dejar solos unos minutos por favor, no voy a tardar mucho – pidió amablemente Naruto

A que vienes mocoso, que es lo que estas buscando aquí – reto Hiashi

Solo vine a decirle que me da lástima un ser tan patético como usted – dijo Naruto fríamente

Mas respeto maldito mocoso, no sabes con quien estas tratando – dijo Hiashi tratando de intimidar a Naruto

En realidad si se con quien estoy hablando, estoy hablando con un despojo de hombre que piensa que por ser líder de un clan puede venir a pisotear y maltratar a las demás personas que están a su alrededor, solo porque es el padre de Hinata se cree con el derecho de insultarla, maltratarla psicológicamente y llamarle débil, solo por ser amable y de buen corazón, no le da el derecho de lastimarla como lo hizo, y si llego a saber que le hizo algo más a Hinata júrelo por Kami sama que de mi dependerá que no vuelva a ver la luz del sol y hare todo lo posible porque jamás salga de aquí – dijo Naruto finalmente para después salir de ahí.

Hiashi no pudo argumentar nada, después de lo dicho por Naruto, y aunque lo hubiera querido hacer no pudo ya que Naruto no le dio la oportunidad de hablar porque se había ido apenas termino de decir aquello

Una vez fuera de la jefatura de la policía, Jiraiya y Naruto se fueron por caminos distintos

Jiraiya se fue a recolectar "información" mientras que Naruto se fue a visitar a Hinata

Naruto corrió por las calles de la aldea saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a donde vive Hinata con sus amigas, una vez frente a la puerta toco dos veces e inmediatamente fue recibido por Tenten, quien al verlo ahí de pie sonrío levemente y le dio paso para que pudiera entrar al departamento

Sentada en el sofá conversando animadamente se encontraba Hinata dándole la espalda a la puerta con Ino frente a ella, Ino al ver quién estaba detrás de Hinata solo sonrió, no pudo decir nada porque Naruto se llevo un dedo a los labios para decirle que no dijera nada

Naruto se coloco tras Hinata para luego darle un abrazo y susurrarle al oído _he vuelto,_ Hinata al oír y reconocer la voz de la persona que más quiere solo atino a voltear lentamente y levantarse del sillón para darle un abrazo y llorar de felicidad por saber que estaba bien, que se sentía segura y protegida en sus fuertes brazos y que estando el a su lado nada malo le volvería a suceder

Ino y Tenten después de ver el abrazo de ambos salieron silenciosamente de la sala y se dirigieron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, mientras que en la sala Naruto reconfortaba a Hinata diciéndole al oído palabras cálidas, calmándola para que no llorara y preguntándole dulcemente si estaba bien y si no le había sucedido nada malo, mientras que Hinata respondía que estaba bien y que no le había sucedido nada malo más de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

Después de que Naruto dejara a Hinata un poco más calmada, ambos se sentaron en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala en donde estaban, para decirle que mañana partirían al pueblo para realizar la boda y el plan, que apenas Sakura chan regresara del hospital él las esperaría en su casa para hablar con ella, que ya había hablado con Tsunade para dejarle el día de mañana libre

Horas más tarde después de despedirse de Hinata, Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea, se cuestionaba si esta seria muchas de las cosas que habrían de pasar puesto que Hiashi no era el único en el clan que desaprobaba su unión con Hinata menos mal que Neji no figuraba en esa lista. Ahora podía entender más a sus padres, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver el rostro de su padre en la montaña y de pronto recordó que Kakashi lo esperaba en su casa.

Menos mal que Kakashi tenía la costumbre de ponerse a leer y eso hacía que pudiera durar por horas en un sitio.

Una vez que entro a su casa, encontró a Kakashi sentado cómodamente en el mueble leyendo su libro "educativo" favorito Icha-Icha Paradise esperando que el llegara

Kakashi sensei, disculpe por hacerlo esperar por tanto tiempo, es que después de que Salí de la torre Hokage pase por la jefatura de policía y de ahí pase a ver como se encontraba Hinata – se disculpo Naruto

Descuida Naruto – dijo- y de que querías hablarme – pregunto mientras seguía leyendo el libro

Quiero compartir una información con usted acerca de lo que haremos Hinata y yo mañana – dijo Naruto

Y qué clase de información es esa Naruto, y porque quieres compartir esa información precisamente conmigo – pregunto Kakashi alejando su vista de la lectura

Es mejor que se siente Kakashi sensei, esta conversación va a durar un poco – dijo Naruto

Kakashi volvió a tomar asiento en donde estaba anteriormente para prestarle la mayor atención posible

Bueno Kakashi sensei como sabrás muchos de los del clan Hyuga no están de acuerdo con mi relación con Hinata chan, sobre todo Hiashi, y es por eso que Hinata chan y yo decidimos casarnos, ya hemos hablado con Tsunade obachan y ella nos dio el permiso para casarnos fuera de la aldea y es por eso que pensé que tu Kakashi sensei podrías ser mi testigo. Ero sennin me conto que tú fuiste alumno de mi padre y eso solo incrementa mi deseo porque seas tú quien me acompañe en un día tan importante... pero como imaginas todo esto debe realizarse con el más grande secreto, nadie lo puede saber, por lo menos hasta que estemos casados y de regreso en la aldea – termino de hablar Naruto

Wow, Naruto no se qué decir, ante esta petición que me estás haciendo, me gustaría acompañarte a tan importante día, pero no sé si Tsunade sama me conceda el permiso para ausentarme de la aldea – dijo Kakashi

No se preocupe por eso Kakashi sensei, obachan me había preguntado a quienes quería llevar yo como testigos para la boda y en cuanto le dije los nombres, me respondió que esas dos personas tendrían ese día libre para ausentarse de la aldea – contesto Naruto

Muy bien, entonces iré a preparar el bolso para el viaje de mañana, para esperarte en la entrada de la aldea – dijo Kakashi levantándose del mueble para irse

Kakashi sensei, no será necesario que me espere en la entrada de la aldea, yo lo voy a pasar buscando a su casa a la hora de irnos – dijo Naruto sonriente

Después de que Naruto le dijera eso, Kakashi se quedo mudo pensando momentáneamente '_maldición y yo que pensé que podría ir a despedirme de Sakura antes de salir de la aldea con él y Hinata_' está bien Naruto, te estaré esperando en mi casa al momento de salir de la aldea – respondió Kakashi para desaparecer en una nube de humo

Minutos después de que Kakashi se fuera de su casa, Hinata y Sakura tocan a la puerta esperando a que Naruto les abra para poder ingresar en la vivienda

Una vez dentro de la casa Naruto le conto a Sakura lo que habían acordado con la Hokage

Como sabrás muchos de los del clan Hyuga no están de acuerdo con mi relación con Hinata chan, sobre todo Hiashi, y es por eso que Hinata chan y yo decidimos casarnos, ya hemos hablado con Tsunade obachan y ella nos dio el permiso para casarnos fuera de la aldea. Pero como veras esto no se puede saber hasta que estemos de regreso ya estando casados.

Sabes que para Hinata chan significas mucho ya que eres una de las amigas con la que más conto después de que dejo la mansión Hyuga. Y para que te digo lo que significas para mí Sakura chan, sabes que nunca he tenido familia, siempre he estado solo en esta vida, pero eso cambio cuando los conocí a ustedes y sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana esa que nunca tuve y es por eso que te pido este favor significaría mucho tanto para mí como para Hinata chan de que participes como testigo de nuestra boda. Que dices ¿aceptas? – termino de hablar Naruto mirando a Sakura

Sakura no sabía que responder en ese momento a todo lo que le había dicho Naruto, dudo un instante pensando en que tal vez hubiera sido un chantaje de su parte pero después de meditarlo por un segundo se percato de que todo lo que le había dicho Naruto era totalmente cierto

Está bien Naruto, acepto participar como testigo de tu boda con Hinata – concedió Sakura

Gracias Sakura chan – dijo Naruto sonriente

Bueno tenemos que irnos ya, y no quiero que estar tan noche en las calles – dijo Sakura

Si, tienes razón, las acompañare hasta su casa para que no se vayan solas – respondió Naruto

Antes de salir de la casa de Naruto, Sakura pidió de favor que la esperaran que necesitaba ir al baño para lavarse el rostro ya que lo sentía algo pegajoso por el calor y una vez fuera del rango de visión y audición, Naruto le pidió a Hinata que hiciera un bunshin de ella para poder mandarlo junto con uno de él a hablar con la Hokage de algo que se le había venido a la mente en el momento en que Kakashi abandonó su casa

Hinata haciendo caso a lo que Naruto le pidió tanto su kage bunshin como el de el abandonaron la casa para ir a buscar a Tsunade para darle informes de lo que había sucedido ese día en la noche

Una vez desaparecidos los bunshin del departamento del rubio, Sakura regreso a la sala donde la esperaban Naruto y Hinata para poder emprender camino hacia el departamento de ambas kunoichis

Iban saltando de edificio en edificio llegaron rápidamente hasta el apartamento, mientras Sakura abría la puerta Naruto se despedía de Hinata con un beso para poder regresar después a su casa

Mientras los bunshin llegaban a la casa de Tsunade para poder hablar con ella, quien toco la puerta de la casa fue Hinata y quien la recibió fue Shizune quien al verlos los dejo entrar a la casa

Buenas noches Shizune neechan, ¿Obachan esta despierta aun? Necesitamos hablar con ella de algo importante – hablo el bunshin de Naruto

Buenas noches, mm… no creen que es un poco tarde para que estén a estas horas de la noche en las calles? – riño Shizune a ambos jóvenes

Shizune san, no te preocupes solo somos bunshin apenas terminemos de hablar con Tsunade sama desapareceremos para darle la información a los originales que están en casa – dijo el bunshin de Hinata

Bueno, entonces sí solo son bunshin no hay ningún problema, esperen aquí ya le aviso que la están buscando – dijo Shizune para después ir a buscar a Tsunade a su habitación

Tsunade estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho que Shizune tocaba la puerta de su habitación, a regañadientes se levanto de la cama para ver que se le ofrecía

Shizune, que sucede es muy tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, lo que me quieras decir ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

Tsunade sama, disculpe que la levante pero es que dos kage bunshin pertenecientes a Naruto y a Hinata quieren hablar con usted, dicen que es importante – respondió Shizune

Shizune anda a descansar que yo me encargo de ellos dos – pidió Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade sama que pase buenas noches – se despidió

Sí, que pases buenas noches tú también – respondió para dirigirse a donde la estaban esperando

Naruto que sucede, que es eso tan importante que me tienen que decir, que no puede esperar a mañana – reclamo la rubia

Obachan, primer paso del plan listo, ambos aceptaron ir como "testigos" a nuestra boda

Pero quería comentarle que para no levantar sospechas me iré en la madrugada a eso de las 04:00 am con Kakashi sensei al pueblo y Hinata chan salga con Sakura chan una hora después de nosotros cuando Kakashi sensei y yo estemos llegando las esperaremos en la entrada del pueblo, así que mañana tendrás que decirle al señor que nos estará esperando en la entrada que tenga el documento preparado y sellado en la entrada del pueblo para que lo único que tengamos que hacer es firmar cuando lleguemos todos allá – dijo el bunshin de Naruto

Bien, me alegra oír que el primer paso esté listo, y en cuanto a lo que me acabas de decir concuerdo contigo y por el documento no te preocupes ya está todo listo solo falta que le envíe un mensaje con Katsuyu apenas salgan Hinata y Sakura para allá para que él se dirija hacia la entrada del pueblo. Y si eso es todo entonces me retiro a descansar – finalizo Tsunade

Obachan, dijo Naruto antes de que Tsunade se alejara más, cuando el paso dos se cumpla te enviare el mensaje con Gamakichi – dijo Naruto para así cerrar el tema de conversación, para después ver como Tsunade asentía y seguía su camino para finalmente ir a descansar

Después de dada y recibida las informaciones correspondientes ambos bunshin desaparecieron para que el Naruto y Hinata originales recibieran la información.

Hinata antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y poder dormir tranquilamente, tenía que decirle a Sakura la hora en la que tendrían que salir de la aldea

Hinata camino hasta la habitación de Sakura ya que desde fuera se podía apreciar la luz encendida de la pequeña lámpara que ella tenía en el escritorio, toco levemente la puerta ya que no quería despertar a sus demás compañeras de piso

Sakura chan- llamo - Sakura chan, estas despierta - susurro levemente Hinata

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Hinata se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para ver que necesitaba su compañera

Que sucede Hinata chan, pensé que estabas dormida ya – pregunto curiosamente Sakura

Es que te venía a decir que saldremos de la aldea a las 05:00 am no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea, ya Tsunade sama fue informada Naruto kun saldrá una hora antes junto con la otra persona que será el otro testigo, eso era todo lo que te quería decir, que pases buenas noches – respondió Hinata para después alejarse de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y entrar a la suya propia para así poder descansar

Después de que Hinata se fuera a dormir Sakura volvió al interior de su habitación para acomodar el bolso de viaje antes de salir fuera de la aldea junto con Hinata, preguntándose quién sería la otra persona que los acompañaría al viaje para ser de testigo en la boda de sus amigos, y con esta pregunta en su mente Sakura se quedo dormida

03:50 am

Naruto toco varias veces la puerta de donde vivía Kakashi, esperando a que este despertara y le atendiera

Kakashi al oír el sonido de la puerta de su casa, se levanto para ver quien era el inoportuno que lo despertaba, si era Gai le cerraría la puerta en las narices y se iría a dormir de nuevo y si era Naruto significaba que había llegado la hora de salir de la aldea

Naruto espero un momento hasta que escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta, que fue abierta por Kakashi con su típica mirada de indiferencia

Kakashi se aparto para darle paso al rubio a entrar en su casa, una vez que el rubio entro el peliplateado cerró la puerta tras de si

Kakashi sensei nos vamos dentro de diez minutos, ¿Está listo? – pregunto Naruto

Si Naruto, estoy listo solo deja que termine de vestirme y nos iremos – respondió Kakashi

De acuerdo, pero no tarde no quiero salir tarde de la aldea, ya que dentro de una hora le toca salir a Hinata con la otra persona que hará de testigo – respondió Naruto

Mm… pensé que todos saldríamos de la aldea a la vez – respondió Kakashi

No podemos, no queremos llamar la atención, no queremos que nadie se dé cuenta de que es lo que vamos a hacer - contesto Naruto

Buen punto, si las personas ven que salen cuatro personas a la vez, sabiendo que es muy temprano para que anden en las calles sospecharían de que algo sucede – acoto Kakashi

Kakashi dejo solo por un momento a Naruto en la sala de su casa mientras el regreso a la habitación para colocarse su uniforme jounin y así poder hacer un kage bunshin para así poder ir a despedirse de Sakura aunque fuera desde lejos

El Kakashi original se fue con Naruto dejando al kage bunshin dentro de la habitación para que este esperara el momento oportuno para salir de la casa y poder decir adiós

Ambos shinobis llevaban rato saltando de rama en rama con destino al pueblo que estaba cerca de la aldea de la neblina

Naruto hacia donde nos dirigimos exactamente, es lo único que no me has dicho – pregunto Kakashi

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo que está cerca de la aldea de la neblina, al llegar ahí tenemos que esperar a Hinata chan y a quien la acompaña para poder ingresar y registrarnos en el pueblo – contesto el rubio

¿Cómo que registrarnos en el pueblo?, explícate – pregunto Kakashi

Según lo que me dijo obachan ese pueblo tiene un control de registro en la entrada, cada persona que entre del pueblo tiene que firmar para quedar registrado dando constancia de que entrar y salir del pueblo cuando quieran, y si son ninjas los que entran en el eso constaría de que vienen en calidad amistosa sin que piensen que los van a atacar o algo así – respondió Naruto con tranquilidad

Mientras se dirigían al pueblo, iban en silencio (cosa rara en Naruto ya que normalmente habla hasta por los codos) Kakashi iba pensando en el cambio de actitud pero imaginaba que aquello se debía al paso que estaba por dar y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Su sensei seguro lo estaría.

Mientras tanto en la aldea

04:10 am

Faltaban poco más de dos horas para que saliera el sol completamente, Kakashi se posiciono en un techo frente al departamento donde Sakura vivía para poder esperar verla y poder despedirse de ella

Mientras que en la antigua mansión del clan Uchiha, dos personas están durmiendo plácidamente, una rubia de ojos azul claro va despertando poco a poco y al ver la hora en el despertador trata de volver a conciliar el sueño pero no puede ya que una vez que despierta le es imposible volver a dormir

Sasuke kun-llamo- Sasuke kun me harías un favor? – pidió despertando al joven a su lado

Que sucede Ino – respondió Sasuke medio dormido sin querer abrir los ojos

Podrías ir a la casa y pedirle a Sakura que te pase una muda ropa para mí, ya que si voy a estar aquí al menos un par de días tengo que tener ropa que ponerme – dijo Ino mirando al joven

Sasuke en contra de su voluntad tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirar a la rubia que tenía a su lado solo para asentir con la cabeza darle un beso de buenos días antes de salir de la casa para ir a buscarle lo que le pidió

El clon de Kakashi tenía como misión el vigilar a Sakura sabiendo que no pasaría nada en unas horas, saco su novela Icha- Icha para leer un poco cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención. El joven Uchiha se apresuraba a la casa de Sakura

Y Sasuke que anda haciendo por aquí a estas horas del día, se supone que no tendría que haber nadie despierto a estas horas del día – cuestiono Kakashi

Sasuke llego rápidamente a la casa de Sakura toco la puerta para después esperar a que le atendieran, Kakashi estaba al pendiente del Uchiha, pero al ver que Sakura fue quien le recibió su atención se centro totalmente en ella olvidándose por completo de Sasuke

Kakashi no podía oír lo que le decía Sasuke a Sakura ya que estaba de espaldas a él, solo pudo observar como Sakura se sonrojaba para luego asentir levemente la cabeza para después entrar momentáneamente y detrás de ella entraba Sasuke, pudo observar que no duraron mucho tiempo dentro de la casa, una vez que ambos salieron Sasuke salió con un paquete en brazos y antes de irse vio como Sakura le daba un abrazo antes de volver a ingresar en la casa.

Después de que observo esta escena, sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que tal vez Sakura se haya vuelto a enamorar del Uchiha, y como vio que ya nada más tenía que hacer en ese lugar iba a desaparecer en puff, para pasarle sus recuerdos al Kakashi original, pero algo mas llamo su atención antes de que Sasuke se terminara de marchar de esa casa algo cayó al suelo y los dos se apresuran a tomarlo... y ambos se sonrojan por lo que tienen en las manos. Kakashi no ve el motivo del sonrojo pero piensa que ambos se gustan, así que antes de seguir viendo eso y seguir sufriendo, prefiere desaparecer para pasarle sus memorias al Kakashi original.

Mientras Naruto y Kakashi se acercaban cada vez más al pueblo, a Kakashi le llego la información recopilada por el clon que había dejado en la aldea, y no le agrado nada el sentimiento de vacío que sintió pero no lo expreso en su rostro, quedo igual de inexpresivo que siempre

04:55 am

Sakura y Hinata se preparaban para salir de la aldea, ya tenían todo lo necesario para el viaje, aunque Sakura sentía que se le había olvidado algo, mas no le prestó atención y salió junto con Hinata de la casa directo a la entrada de la aldea. Para así darle alcance a Naruto y su acompañante

Ambas kunoichis iban saltando de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama rotándose constantemente para así cuidarse ambas las espaldas en caso de una emboscada, Sakura iba metida en sus pensamientos '_oye Iner creo que olvide algo pero no recuerdo precisamente que fue lo que olvide_ (Iner: mm le avisaste a Ino y a Tenten que nos íbamos?) _mm no, recuerda que esto no lo puede saber nadie, además Ino no estaba en casa, se quedo en casa de Sasuke al parecer se quedara unos cuantos días allá y Tenten seguía dormida y sabes que si la llego a despertar a estas horas es posible que me insulte por despertarla tan temprano_ (Iner: mm es cierto, esto nadie lo puede saber y menos Ino cerda, ya sabes lo chismosa que es, es capaz que se entera y la noticia correría como pólvora hasta llegar a oídos del padre de Hinata) _concuerdo contigo_'

Mientras Sakura iba metida en sus cavilaciones Hinata, iba en silencio pensando y temiendo las reacciones tanto de Sakura como de Kakashi una vez que se enteraran que estaban legalmente casados, el pensar eso la hizo estremecer, no quería ni pensar lo que le podría suceder a su Naruto kun si se enteraban de que esa idea había sido suya, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente, no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible para estar al lado de Naruto

Naruto y Kakashi ya habían llegado cerca de la entrada del pueblo solo les restaba esperar a que llegaran Sakura y Hinata, para poner en marcha la parte nº 2 del plan. Naruto por el momento estaba enviando el mensaje a Tsunade diciéndole que habían llegado al pueblo que solamente estaban esperando a que llegaran Sakura y Hinata pero que le enviara el mensaje a su amigo para apenas llegar a la entrada les tocara firmar el documento

Naruto invoco a Gamakichi para que le entregara el mensaje a la Hokage lo antes posible, ya que no podían perder tiempo

Gamakichi recibió el pergamino y en ese instante desapareció con la información

Kakashi pregunto que contenía el pergamino, a lo que Naruto le contesto que era para avisar a la Hokage que habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo y que solo esperaban la llegada de Hinata y su acompañante

Las horas pasaban y el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte dándole los buenos días a las dos kunoichis que saltaban todo lo que sus piernas les daban para alcanzar a sus compañeros de viaje, ya que pensaban que uno de ellos se estaría impacientando porque estaban demorando en llegar al destino acordado, lo cual estaba lejos de ser verdad

Mientras en la aldea

Tsunade venia entrando a su oficina cuando vio que encima de ella estaba una pequeña rana color rojo, al parecer con información para ella de parte de Naruto, apenas tomo el pergamino, le agradeció por la información y la rana desapareció de su vista

Después de leer el pergamino Tsunade convoco a Katsuyu en su forma pequeña y le entrego un mensaje para Tatsuo quien era el encargado del registro civil en el pueblo cerca de la aldea de la neblina

Con el mensaje dado Katsuyu desapareció para después reaparecer frente a un señor un poco mayor de mirada seria ojos negros, cabello castaño con unas que otras canas visibles, cuando vio a Katsuyu frente a él sonrió levemente, tomo el mensaje que le ofrecía la babosa una vez leído el mensaje Katsuyu desapareció, Tatsuo se levanto de su escritorio tomo uno de los documentos que le había pedido su vieja amiga Tsunade y se dirigió hacia la entrada del pueblo a esperar a las personas que iban a firmar sin saber en realidad que les tenían preparados esa mujer y ese chico rubio

Hinata uso su Byakugan para saber donde se encontraban Naruto y Kakashi y al divisarlos le informo a Sakura en donde se encontraban, empezaron a correr de nuevo hasta estar frente a ellos, Kakashi no se esperaba que Sakura fuera el otro testigo y Sakura tampoco se imaginaba lo mismo que Kakashi.

Kakashi al recordar lo que vio frente a la casa de Sakura evito mirarle a los ojos, ya que no quería recordar lo que presencio

Los cuatro shinobis llegaron a la entrada del pueblo donde los esperaba el señor Tatsuo, para darles la bienvenida al pueblo

Buenos días jóvenes shinobis que buscan tan lejos de su aldea – pregunto el hombre con seriedad

Buenos días venimos a registrarnos en el pueblo para pasar un par de días aquí, ya que planeamos casarnos aquí mi prometida y yo y ellos son nuestros amigos que servirán como nuestros testigos – contesto Naruto

El hombre sin que nadie se diera cuenta transformo el acta de matrimonio por un pergamino donde se podían observar varias firmas de personas registradas en el pueblo y le entrego a Kakashi en la mano un lápiz de tinta para que firmara del lado izquierdo del papel, este se lo paso a Sakura quien firmo al lado de la firma de Kakashi, pasándole así el lápiz de tinta a Naruto para que firmara debajo de Kakashi y por último fue pasado a Hinata para que firmara debajo de la firma de Sakura que al terminar entrego el lápiz a su dueño para después así ingresar al pueblo

Pasados unos minutos el hombre llamado Tatsuo después de observar que los jóvenes se alejaban volvió a transformar el documento regresándolo a su forma original donde se podían apreciar las firmas de Kakashi y Sakura y debajo de estas las de Naruto y Hinata sonrió levemente y guardo el documento dentro de su yukata para tenerlo resguardado hasta que llegara a la notaria del pueblo

Sakura venía hablando amenamente con Hinata contándole algo de lo cual se estaban riendo, algo que causo curiosidad en Naruto pero no en Kakashi que iba sumergido en la lectura de su pequeño libro

Sakura chan-llamo- Sakura chan que es eso tan chistoso que le estas contando a Hinata chan, yo también quiero saber, también me quiero reír – decía Naruto con cara de saber de que hablaban ambas

Bueno lo que sucede es que…

Flash Back

Anoche Ino cerda no se quedo en casa a dormir, se quedo en casa de Sasuke kun, e Ino le dijo que si podría ir a la casa y pedirme que le pasara una muda ropa para ella, ya que si iba a estar allá al menos un par de días tenía que tener ropa que ponerse

Sasuke kun dijo que en contra de su voluntad tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirar a Ino que estaba a su lado no le quedo más que para asentir con la cabeza darle un beso de buenos días antes de salir de la casa para ir a buscarle lo que le pidió

Sakura se encontraba sonrojada por lo que le decía su amigo para luego asentir levemente la cabeza para después entrar momentáneamente y detrás de ella entraba Sasuke, no duramos mucho tiempo dentro de la casa, una vez que ambos salimos Sasuke kun salió con el paquete en brazos y antes de irse nos dimos un abrazo pidiéndole que la cuidara bien, antes de volver a ingresar en la casa.

Pero antes de que Sasuke kun se terminara de marchar de la casa algo cayó al suelo y los dos nos apresuramos a tomarlo... y ambos nos sonrojan porque lo que se había caído era una prenda intima femenina de Ino

Fin Flash back

Después de terminar el relato los tres empezaron a reír

Como veras es la primera vez que Sasuke kun se sonroja solo por tomar una prenda femenina – reía Sakura

De los ojos de Naruto salían las lágrimas de tanto reírse así que Sakura le dijo que si no quería que Sasuke lo matara por burlarse de el más le valía no molestarlo con eso, ya que delante de todos el es Sasuke "cubito de Hielo" Uchiha

Los tres volvieron a reír nuevamente por el sobrenombre de Sasuke, pero Naruto había prometido el no hacerle mención alguna con respecto a eso

Kakashi que estaba más pendiente de la conversación que de su lectura se sorprendió por lo que había oído y en el momento en que lo escucho se quedo pensativo '_así que ese era el motivo por el cual Sasuke estaba a esas horas en casa de Sakura, y el sonrojo fue por la prenda caída en el piso, mm eso quiere decir que a Sakura ya no le gusta Sasuke y el e Ino están juntos… es decir que todavía ¿Tengo esperanzas?_' – después de este pensamiento Kakashi siguió leyendo su pequeño libro

Caminando poco a poco se fueron acercando a la jefatura civil donde buscarían al notario del pueblo para poder casarse

Buenos días, estamos buscando al señor Tatsuo, el notario del pueblo – pregunto Naruto

Buenos días, yo mismo soy, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar - respondió el hombre que los recibió en la entrada del pueblo

Venimos recomendados por Tsunade sama es conocida suya, me dijo que lo más seguro es que usted ya debe de tener el acta de matrimonio lista para nosotros. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ella es mi prometida Hyuga Hinata, y ellos son nuestros amigos Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura, ellos vienen con nosotros ya que van a ser nuestros testigos de nuestra boda – contesto Naruto

Así que usted es el joven del que ella siempre me habla, al que ella dice que quiere como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo, si es así pues felicidades el paso que ustedes jóvenes van a dar es una gran responsabilidad, que no todos están dispuestos a dar ni mucho menos a están dispuestos a llevar a cabo – dijo el hombre pelicastaño

Así es ese soy yo, aunque el cariño hacia ella es reciproco, ya que la veo como la madre que nunca tuve, ya que la mía falleció después de que nací y estoy orgulloso de decir que la quiero como si fuera mi madre porque así lo siento y no me da vergüenza decirlo y mucho menos demostrarlo – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

Después de oír lo dicho por el rubio, Tatsuo sonrió para después buscar el acta de matrimonio donde tenían que firmar los cuatro shinobis

Bien, aquí está el documento, si hacen el favor de firmar aquí pasándole el lápiz de tinta a Naruto para que firmara, este se lo paso a Hinata y ella coloco su firma al lado de la de Naruto, el lápiz fue a dar a manos de Kakashi quien coloco su firma debajo de la de Naruto y Sakura coloco su firma debajo de la de Hinata

Bien, felicidades jóvenes ahora son marido y mujer, están legalmente casados – respondió Tatsuo sonriente

Gracias –dijeron ambos- nos podría indicar dónde podemos encontrar la posada del pueblo – pregunto Naruto

Sí, claro, está cruzando a mano derecha, al final de la calle, dígale a la encargada que van de parte del señor Tatsuo el notario, puede que les haga un descuento – respondió el hombre mientras ve partir a Naruto y compañía

Siguiendo las instrucciones del notario llegaron a la posada, y preguntaron por la encargada

Buenos días, venimos de parte del señor Tatsuo el notario, nos dijo que preguntáramos por la encargada – dijo Hinata

Sí, yo soy la encargada en que les puedo ayudar – respondió amablemente la señora

Quisiéramos saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles – pregunto Naruto

En realidad no, todas están ocupadas, solo nos quedan dos habitaciones pero una es de cama matrimonial y la otra es de cama mediana – respondió la encargada

Denos esas dos habitaciones por favor – contesto el rubio

La encargada, iba a decir algo pero prefirió guardarse el comentario así que solo le entrego al rubio las llaves de ambas habitaciones diciendo que la del llavero azul es la que tiene cama matrimonial y la de llavero verde es la que tiene cama mediana

Gracias – respondieron ambos para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Kakashi y Sakura esperando por ellos

Después de que llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos Naruto le entrego a Kakashi la llave con llavero verde, diciéndoles que solo hay dos habitaciones disponibles que él y Hinata ya tomaron una y solo queda la que él le acaba de entregar

Bueno nosotros nos vamos a descansar un rato del viaje, nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo- dijo Naruto yéndose con Hinata hacia la habitación y dejando a Kakashi y a Sakura en un dilema

Una vez que Naruto y Hinata entraron a el cuarto que iban a compartir y tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, Naruto empezó a redactar un mensaje para la Hokage

**_Mensaje _**

_Tsunade obachan paso nº 2 del plan realizado con éxito, en estos momentos estamos hospedados en una posada, y otra cosa lástima que no estás en estos momentos aquí, para poder reír de las caras que pusieron ambos al saber que tienen que compartir habitación y cama ya que solo quedaban dos pero en la habitación en donde les toco la cama es de tamaño mediana es decir una cama individual jejeje obachan la cara de Sakura chan era más roja que la luz de un tomate maduro, jejeje te informo que estaremos de regreso dentro de dos días, para ese día todos tienen que estar reunidos en tu oficina para dar la gran noticia _

**_Atte.: Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Fin del mensaje _**

Después de terminar de escribir el mensaje invoco a Gamakichi, para que le hiciera el favor de entregarle ese mensaje a la Hokage, una vez que Gamakichi tomo el rollo de pergamino desapareció inmediatamente

Mientras que en la otra habitación habían dos personas que estaban todavía en shock al saber que tendrían que compartir la habitación y al parecer la pequeña cama que había dentro de esta

Kakashi al mirar de reojo el rostro de Sakura enrojecido sonrió, y pensó '_se ve linda sonrojada es una lástima que sea tan cobarde para decírselo_', la llamo sacándola de su ensimismamiento, Sakura, tu quédate con la cama yo puedo acomodarme en el sillón, no te preocupes, no tienes que compartir la cama ya que se que te sentirías algo incomoda

Mientras en la aldea

Tsunade estaba firmando y sellando informes cuando un sonido la distrajo y al ver que era, se sorprendió de ver a la rana Gamakichi con un rollo en la boca, después de tomar el pergamino y agradecer por el mensaje entregado, la pequeña rana desapareció en una nube de humo

Tsunade se disponía a leer el mensaje enviado por Naruto, hasta que alguien la interrumpió, así que no le quedo de otra más que esperar a que quien fuera el inoportuno se fuera para leerlo, dándole a quien tocaba la puerta el permiso para entrar

Buenos días Hokage sama, disculpe que la interrumpa pero quisiera preguntarle algo – pregunto Tenten

Buenos días, dime que necesitas Tenten – respondió la Hokage

Es que por ninguna parte encuentro a Hinata y a Sakura y Sasuke anda buscando a Naruto y a Kakashi sensei – pero ninguno está en ninguna parte, ya hemos buscado en todos lados y no los encontramos y me estoy empezando a preocupar – dijo Tenten

No te preocupes Tenten ellos no están en la aldea, salieron por una misión de rango B, no sé cuánto tiempo tarden en regresar, lo más seguro es que no tarden más de dos días, cualquier noticia que tenga de ellos les informare enseguida – respondió Tsunade tranquilizando a Tenten

Gracias Hokage sama, sabiendo que están de misión me deja un poco más tranquila, entonces me retiro para que pueda seguir trabajando, con su permiso – dijo Tenten para después hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir de la torre Hokage para reunirse con Sasuke e Ino

Tenten que te dijo Tsunade sama, sabe donde están Naruto y los demás – pregunto Sasuke

Sí, me dijo que no están en la aldea, dijo que estaban en una misión de rango B, que a lo mucho que han de tardar en regresar son dos días, y que si llega a saber algo de ellos nos informara enseguida – respondió Tenten

Después de que Tenten se fue de la oficina, Tsunade volvió a sacar el pergamino mandado por Naruto

**_Mensaje _**

_Tsunade obachan paso nº 2 del plan realizado con éxito, en estos momentos estamos hospedados en una posada, y otra cosa lástima que no estás en estos momentos aquí, para poder reír de las caras que pusieron ambos al saber que tienen que compartir habitación y cama ya que solo quedaban dos pero en la habitación en donde les toco la cama es de tamaño mediana es decir una cama individual jejeje obachan la cara de Sakura chan era más roja que la luz de un tomate maduro, jejeje te informo que estaremos de regreso dentro de dos días, para ese día todos tienen que estar reunidos en tu oficina para dar la gran noticia _

**_Atte.: Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Fin del mensaje _**

Después de leer esto Tsunade empezó a reír imaginando los rostros de esos dos al momento de ver la habitación.

Bueno con el paso nº 2 listo solo falta el que regresen a la aldea, para darles la feliz noticia que de ahora en adelante vivirán juntos jejeje, lo siento Sakura chan, pero es la única forma de ayudarte en algo ya que Kakashi es tan cobarde para decirte lo que siente-suspiro- se quedo pensando momentáneamente '_solo espero que no se enojen cuando sepan que están casados legalmente bajo el régimen de sociedad conyugal_' saliendo de sus pensamientos continua firmando y sellando informes.

Shizune- llamo- Shizune estás ahí – llamo Tsunade con seriedad

Shizune entro a la oficina al escuchar el llamado de la Hokage

Se le ofrece algo Tsunade sama – pregunto la pelinegra

Sí quiero que llames a los amigos y senseis de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, no te molestes en llamar a Kakashi, el no está en la aldea, diles que vengan de inmediato tengo que comunicarles algo – contesto Tsunade

Hai Tsunade sama – respondió la pelinegra antes de salir de la oficina

30 minutos después

Nos mando llamar Hokage sama – pregunto Kurenai

Así es, después de que Tenten saliera de mi oficina recibí un mensaje de Naruto, diciendo que regresaran dentro de dos días, y pidió que para ese día quería que todos los esperaran aquí, ya que al parecer tiene algo importante que comunicarles y lo quiere compartir con todos ustedes – respondió Tsunade

Y que es eso tan importante que quiere compartir con nosotros Tsunade sama – pregunto con curiosidad Ino

No lo puedo decir me pidió expresamente no dar información con respecto a eso, ya que él quiere ser quien se los diga – respondió Tsunade

Después de que todos fueron informados de lo dicho por Naruto, poco a poco fueron desalojando la habitación, hasta dejar a Tsunade sola nuevamente.


	6. cap 5: Un cupido Hiperactivo

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 5: **Un Cupido Hiperactivo**

Han pasado los días y cuatro shinobis se dirigen rumbo a su aldea, para dar la noticia del matrimonio realizado van saltando de rama en rama para llegar lo más rápido que le puedan dar sus piernas, llevaban medio día de camino llegarían al atardecer a la aldea, para dirigirse directamente a la oficina de la Hokage

Mientras que en la aldea

Shizune reúne a todos, no falta mucho para que Naruto y los demás lleguen, no quiero que ninguno llegue tarde a esta reunión – dijo Tsunade seriamente

Hai Tsunade sama – respondió Shizune para luego salir e informar a los demás que deben presentarse inmediatamente en la oficina de la Hokage

45 minutos después el último shinobi entraba en la oficina de la Hokage, para esperar el regreso de sus amigos y uno de los senseis

Iba atardeciendo cuando en las puertas de la aldea iban llegando Naruto y los demás

Bueno, un placer haber sido testigo de el gran paso que diste, si no hay nada más que hacer me voy –dijo Kakashi para empezar a hacer sellos para desaparecer

Espere Kakashi sensei, no se puede ir todavía, tenemos que ir a ver a la obachan a su oficina – contesto Naruto antes de que Kakashi desapareciera

Y eso como para que sería Naruto? Porque tenemos que ir a Tsunade shishou? – pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

Es que tiene que vernos para que vea que no tuvimos ningún contratiempo tanto en el camino de ida como en el de regreso, si ve que ninguno de ustedes está conmigo va a pensar que les sucedió algo malo y se va a preocupar – contesto Naruto

De acuerdo, entonces andando ya quiero llegar a mi casa y darme una ducha rápida para poder descansar – dijo Sakura

Así los cuatro se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, para ver a Tsunade, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta, Naruto toco un par de veces y desde dentro se escucho un -Adelante-

Tsunade obachan, misión cumplida, ya hemos regresado, no tuvimos inconvenientes ni de ida ni de regreso – reporto Naruto

Y que hacen todos nuestros amigos y senseis aquí? Shishou que está sucediendo? - Pregunto Sakura

Bueno, Naruto tiene unas cuantas noticias que darles a todos, así que es lo más apropiado que estén todos ellos aquí- respondió Tsunade

Y cuáles son esas noticias Naruto – pregunto Tenten

Bueno la primera es que, Hinata chan y yo nos hemos casado, por eso no nos encontrábamos en la aldea, aunque todavía no se ha realizado el acto religioso que ese se efectuara aquí en la aldea, el civil fue en otro sitio y Sakura chan y Kakashi sensei nos ayudaron siendo testigos

Y la segunda noticia es que nosotros no fuimos los únicos que se casaron por la parte civil, otra pareja más lo hizo, y nosotros les servimos de testigos – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Sakura y a Kakashi

Todos quedaron mudos, mirando a Naruto y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada ya sabían quién fue la otra pareja, más no pudieron decir nada ya que estaban mudos de la impresión, Tsunade fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio

Kakashi, Sakura –dijo- felicidades por su boda – dijo Tsunade sonriendo al ver las expresiones de Sakura y Kakashi

Pe…pero, no entiendo si en ningún momento hemos firmado un acta de matrimonio! Esto es una broma ¿verdad?, ¿Tsunade shishou? ¿Están bromeando, cierto? – pregunto Sakura incrédula

No Sakura, no es ninguna broma y si, si es cierto, ustedes están legalmente casados, ahora son, el Sr. y Sra. Hatake, de ahora en adelante vivirán bajo el mismo techo – dijo Tsunade

Pe…pero por favor explíquenme esto, porque de verdad no entiendo, en ningún momento hemos firmado un acta de matrimonio – volvió a preguntar Sakura

Bueno, en realidad si lo viste, pero no lo notaste, el documento estaba transformado en el documento de registros de aldeanos del pueblo – respondió Tsunade

Y como sabe usted eso shishou? Y de quien fue esa idea? – pregunto Sakura empezándose a enojar

Lo sé porque el notario es un viejo amigo mío y me debía un favor, y la idea fue total y exclusivamente mía – respondió Tsunade seria

Sabe shishou? Esto lo habría podido creer de Naruto, o hasta del mismo Jiraiya sama. Pero no de usted, nadie tenía el derecho de decidir por mi o por mi ex sensei sin antes consultarnos si estaríamos de acuerdo o no, con permiso - dijo Sakura para después salir de la oficina con el rostro abajo, para no dejar ver un par de lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos

Kakashi solo alcanzo a decir fue -con su permiso Hokage sama – para después desaparecer de la habitación en una nube de humo

Ninguno sabía que decir, con lo que se acababan de enterar. Todos estaban pensativos con lo que acababan de oír, solo una rubia y una morena tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y al parecer estaban pensando lo mismo '_esto hay que celebrarlo en grande con una despedida de solteros y mucho sake_', mientras que varios jounin pensaban algo parecido a las kunoichis '_a celebrar con sake mucho sake_'

Sakura llego a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama a pensar en lo que había sucedido desde que llego de ese pueblo, y lo primero que pensó fue '_no quería que esto sucediera, no de esta manera. Porque sé que todavía me sigue viendo como la misma niña de doce a la que entreno hace años atrás, no me ve de otra manera_' –soltó un suspiro para después levantarse, quitarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha, ya que en verdad necesitaba relajar un poco los músculos de su cuerpo

Por otro lado, Kakashi apenas había llegado a su casa se había metido a duchar, necesitaba una refrescante ducha con agua fría, para pensar en lo sucedido en la oficina de la Hokage, estaba saliendo del baño cubierto solo con una toalla atada a la cintura y una colgada al cuello que anteriormente había usado para secar su cabello y su rostro que en esos momentos lo llevaba al descubierto su máscara estaba reposando sobre su cama junto con la ropa que iba a usar. Después de vestirse se tumbo en la cama para relajarse y leer un poco su fiel libro Icha-Icha. Pero se dio cuenta de que ni su preciado libro podría distraerlo ante lo que se veía venir

Mientras tanto en el parque cerca del bosque de la aldea se encontraban dos jóvenes kunoichis, planeando una despedida por todo lo alto para su gran amiga Sakura. Ino le había enviado un mensaje a Temari, diciéndole que tanto ella como Matsuri tenían que estar lo antes posible en la aldea, que necesitan su ayuda para algo importante el mensaje se lo envió en claves solo para que ella lo entendiera. El mensaje decía

Temari FDSPSH (fiesta despedida de solteras para Sakura Haruno) venir cuanto antes

PD: avisar al kazekage que se le adelantaron en contraer matrimonio

PD2: Naruto se caso con Hinata hace días atrás fuera de la aldea

Atte.: Ino Yamanaka

Solo estaban esperando la contestación de Temari, para saber cuándo iba a llegar a la aldea

Ino, en cuanto ellas lleguen empezaremos con los preparativos de esa fiesta entre nosotras nos encargaremos de todo sin decirle a Sakura – dijo Tenten

Sí, esto hay que celebrarlo, sabes lo que menos me esperaba era que Sakura se casara primero que yo (TT_TT), siempre pensé que sería la última de nosotras en casarse – respondió Ino

Mientras tanto en suna

Temari había recibido un mensaje de parte de Ino, cosa que la dejo desconcertada ya que no se esperaba leer lo que su amiga le escribiría. Pasados unos segundos abrió el mensaje y lo que leyó le sorprendió un poco ya que tampoco se esperaba eso, así que rápidamente fue a hablar con su hermano a su oficina, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta la cual no tardo en abrir e ingresar por ella para hablar con Gaara

Gaara, te tengo que dar una noticia, viene de konoha – dijo Temari

Al lado de Gaara se encontraba su ex alumna y asistente Matsuri y sentado en el mueble al lado de la puerta se encontraba Kankuro al que Temari no vio

Que noticia es la que me tienes que dar, que venga de konoha – pregunto Gaara serio

No te preocupes que no son malas noticias, son muy buenas. Ino me escribió y me pidió que te informara que Naruto se caso con Hinata hace varios días atrás, al parecer se te adelanto en algo que tú no has hecho aun ototo, lo otro es que necesito autorización para ir a konoha junto con Matsuri, ya que nos están esperando allá – respondió Temari sonriente

Y para que necesitas ir a konoha neechan, y sobre todo acompañada de Matsuri? Hay algo que no nos has dicho que te tiene tan sonriente ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Kankuro detrás de Temari con suspicacia

Kankuro, no te había visto, ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar trabajando en tu oficina? – dijo Temari evadiendo la pregunta de Kankuro

Neechan, neechan, le acabo de entregar todo mi trabajo a Gaara hace un rato, y no me cambies el tema de conversación ni evadas las preguntas que te hice, y respóndeme por favor – dijo Kankuro a una Temari nerviosa

No tengo por qué responderte a esa pregunta, y mucho menos a ti, no esas entrometido – respondió Temari fingiendo falso enojo para que no se notara su nerviosismo

Pero a mí me lo tienes que decir, para saber que tanto vas a hacer en konoha y con quien, ya que si te doy el permiso y te llevas a Matsuri, me dejaras sin asistente por no sé cuánto tiempo – respondió Gaara

-suspiro- no te quedaras sin asistente por mucho tiempo, puedes poner a trabajar a Kankuro mientras Matsuri y yo no estamos, y a lo mucho serán dos días los que estaremos en konoha, dejen de ser entrometidos y cotillas – respondió Temari con el seño fruncido

Me darás el permiso de salir con Matsuri sí o no? Tengo que responderle el mensaje a Ino cuanto antes – dijo Temari empezando a desesperarse

-Suspiro- está bien tienen autorización para ir a konoha, pero en cuanto llegues quiero que envíes un mensaje para saber cómo llegaron y cuando regresan – respondió Gaara serio

Sí, sí no te preocupes, Matsuri -llamo- acompáñame por favor, tengo que enviarle respuesta a Ino de inmediato – dijo Temari empezando a caminar, seguida de la asistente de su hermano menor

Temari san, me podría decir el código de lo que sucede en konoha – pregunto Matsuri, sabiendo que tipo de mensajes le manda la rubia a ambas cuando las necesita en la aldea

El código es FDSPSH, así que si eres tan amable de acompañarme tenemos cosas que hacer antes de salir de la aldea

Wow, fue lo que alcanzo a decir, al saber el código, entonces es muy, MUY importante ir a konoha, pero antes hay que ver que se le puede regalar no? – respondió Matsuri sorprendida

Sí, y se exactamente que le podemos regalar – dijo Temari para después mirar a Matsuri con una sonrisa maliciosa

Temari san, a veces me das miedo, cuando sonríes así, me hace pensar que lo que estas pensando, la dejara en estado de shock, y hará que un escalofrío recorra su espalda – dijo Matsuri

Antes de ir a comprar el regalo para Sakura, Temari y Matsuri fueron a enviarle a Ino la respuesta del mensaje que le mando. El mensaje decía

Ino, llego en tres días a konoha junto con Matsuri, lo que estas pensando en regalarle a Sakura cámbialo, entre Matsuri y yo ya lo compramos aquí. A no ser que le regales uno de diferente modelo y otro color que no sea negro con rojo.

Atte.: Sabaku no Temari

Después de enviado el mensaje se fueron a comprar el regalo, que consistía en un camisón transparente rojo claro a juego con una franelilla negra y short cortos de color rojo un poco más oscuro, le pidieron a la encargada de la tienda que lo envolviera como regalo, para después salir e ir a preparar todo para el viaje

De regreso en konoha

Ino esperaba por horas la contestación de Temari, cuando estaba a punto de irse de la torre de mensajería el halcón tobimaru llego a posarse cerca de donde ella estaba, tomo la nota y dejo que el halcón descansara y dejo la torre para ir con Tenten

Tenten -llamo- Tenten ya llegue y tengo la contestación de Te… se interrumpió al ver que Tenten no estaba sola sino con Sakura

Frentona, hola como te va en tu nueva vida de casada – bromeo Ino guardando la carta y cambiando de tema

Jajaja muy graciosa Ino cerda, y que contestación es esa y de quien – pregunto Sakura mirando a ambas amigas recelosa

Es la contestación de una carta que le envié a una amiga que le había comentado a Tenten, y justo ahorita me llego su respuesta – mintió Ino sonriendo

Sí, si es que Ino estaba muy alegre porque quería compartir con su amiga de que ya esta formal con Sasuke. ¿Verdad Ino?– dijo Tenten nerviosa

Sí, si eso mismo le conté – respondió Ino

Y cambiando de tema, frentona cuando te mudaras con Kakashi a su casa, podemos ayudarte entre Tenten y yo con la mudanza – propuso la rubia

La verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso en estos momentos – dijo Sakura

Vamos Sakura chan, mientras más rápido salgas de la mudanza más rápido estarás con menos estrés – respondió Tenten

Es que… no se… -suspiro- creo que tienes razón con lo del estrés pero… decía Sakura hasta que la interrumpió Ino

Ya deja de dar excusas y de dudar, mientras Tenten y tú están empacando todo para la mudanza yo iré a hablar con Kakashi sensei – riño Ino

Está bien, Ino no tienes que reñirme -suspiro- si no me queda de otra, pues… ya que – dijo Sakura vencida

Sakura se fue con Tenten a la casa para recoger todas sus cosas para hacer la "mudanza", mientras Ino iba a hablar con Kakashi a su casa, Sakura y Tenten recogieron todo lo que estaba en la habitación de la pelirosa y lo sellaron en dos o tres pergaminos, para que fuera más fácil para la chica el transportarlo a donde se iría a vivir

Kakashi sensei -llamo- Kakashi sensei está ahí, necesito hablar con usted – llamo Ino a la puerta del peliplateado

Pasados unos minutos la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un jounin con cara de aburrimiento con su rostro tapado con su mascara

Que sucede Ino, que deseas hablar conmigo – pregunto el jounin con indiferencia

Etto… es que quería decirle que… que Sakura se iba a venir a mudar hoy con usted – término de decir Ino un tanto nerviosa

Kakashi miro a Ino agradeciendo por la máscara para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo y hablando normalmente dijo - no hay problema y le entrego una copia las llaves para que Sakura pudiera entrar a la casa cuando llegara, aunque por dentro estaba de lo más nervioso, en su rostro y en su cuerpo no hubo reacción. Ese nerviosismo sí podría haberlo notado Gai si hubiera estado ahí en ese instante


	7. cap 6: La idea de Ino

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 6: **La idea de Ino, los escalofríos de Sakura**

Después de que Ino se fuera de la casa de Kakashi, con una copia de las llaves de su casa, este regreso dentro de la misma para tranquilizarse y poner la mente en blanco. Para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar

Kakashi se quedo pensando un momento '_maldición, Sakura vivirá bajo este mismo techo, si es así, demonios adiós Icha-Icha Paradise, no te leeré en un tiempo. No puedo arriesgarme a estar pensando de manera pervertida y más si la tengo tan cerca_'… mm lo que no sepa no le afecta, no tengo por qué decirle que estoy pensando exactamente, puedo inventar alguna excusa razonable – dijo para sí mismo Kakashi

Kakashi entro a la habitación para acomodar el closet y en él baño para dejarle el espacio suficiente a Sakura para que acomodara su ropa y sus cosas, de lo que no se percato fue que al dejar el closet con el espacio para Sakura dejo su colección de Icha-Icha en la parte baja del closet y que uno de ellos estaba abierto mostrando parte del contenido del libro.

Mientras que Kakashi hacía limpieza en su casa, Ino llegaba a la suya, para entregarle a Sakura en las manos las copias de las llaves de la casa de Kakashi, diciéndole que él la estaba esperando allí para ayudarla a acomodar sus cosas dentro de la casa

Que! Tan fácil te dio así no más las llaves - dijo Sakura con cierto nerviosismo. Entraría en su casa, el sitio que muchas veces soñó con poder entrar y ahora tan sencillamente entraría... absurdo entraba a la casa de su esposo y aun ni siquiera conocía su rostro

Ino y Tenten al ver el nerviosismo de Sakura, sonrieron levemente, cosa que notó Sakura al ver sus rostros y no le gusto nada ya que sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda

Mientras Ino y Tenten seguían ayudando a Sakura con sus cosas para la mudanza, Kakashi había terminado de acomodar la casa, solo faltaba abastecer el refrigerador con comida, así que tomo su dinero y salió para hacer el mercado del mes, para que no faltara nada en la casa

Mientras Kakashi estaba fuera haciendo el mercado de la casa, a ella estaban llegando Sakura y Tenten ya que Ino dijo que pasaba porque tenía que hacer unas cosas y no la podría ayudar y le pidió a Tenten que apenas terminara de ayudar a Sakura con lo de su mudanza la buscara en su casa

Sakura tomo las llaves que le había entregado la rubia y acompañada de Tenten entraron a la que sería de ahora en adelante su nueva casa, ambas kunoichis recorrieron toda la casa en busca del peliplateado, solo para darse cuenta de que Ino les había mentido en todo el sentido de la palabra. En la última habitación donde entraron pudieron ver que era la habitación de Kakashi, Sakura al notar esto se sonrojo ya que era la única habitación en toda la casa, las demás puertas daban a sitios diferentes de la casa como la cocina, el baño, la sala, el comedor y la habitación

Mientras Sakura y Tenten estaban en casa de Kakashi, Ino estaba llegando a la entrada esperando la llegada de Temari y Matsuri, ya que faltaba poco para su llegada a la aldea.

Pasados unos minutos comenzaba a atardecer y a lo lejos se divisaban las figuras de dos mujeres. Una era rubia de ojos verdes claro y su acompañante era una joven pelicastaño de ojos marrones.

Temari al ver a Ino en la entrada/salida de la aldea fue a su encuentro para llevarlas hasta donde ella vivía actualmente junto con Tenten **_(NA: aclaro que ya que tanto Sakura como Hinata ya no viven en el mismo departamento que Ino y Tenten. Hinata ahora vive con Naruto y pues ya saben con quién vivirá Sakura)_** para ponerlas al día de lo último que ha pasado en la aldea y para empezar a decorar todo para la fiesta de despedida de Sakura en el departamento. Pero primero tendrían que ir a hablar con la Hokage para reportar que acababan de llegar.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre Hokage, subieron las escaleras del edificio y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de la godaime, tocaron la puerta para después oír el –Adelante – dado por Tsunade

Buenas tardes, Tsunade sama – saludo cortésmente Temari

Buenas tardes, Temari san, a que debo el honor a tan grata visita – pregunto educadamente Tsunade

Primero que nada, permítame presentar a mi acompañante, ella es Matsuri, Chunnin de suna ex alumna y asistente del kazekage, como también es mi amiga – presento formalmente Temari

Buenas tardes, es un gusto el conocerla Hokage sama – saludo Matsuri haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Buenas tardes, un placer conocerla Matsuri san, y que las trae por aquí – pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad

Tsunade sensei, yo las invite a venir – intervino Ino con nerviosismo al captar la mirada de la Hokage sobre su persona

Y con qué motivos, han sido invitadas a la aldea Ino san, me podrían decir por favor – pidió Tsunade

Lo que sucede es que entre Tenten, Temari, Matsuri y yo, planeamos darle a Sakura una despedida de solteras, pero no se preocupe que solo seremos nosotras solo con música regalos comida y bebidas, y esta cordialmente invitada Tsunade sensei, así por lo menos podrá descansar de tanto trabajar y se podrá relajar y tomar sake sin que Shizune le riña por hacerlo mientras trabaja. Es algo así como una pequeña excusa con tal de dejar de trabajar por un rato – dijo Ino rápidamente

A Tsunade le brillaron los ojos al oír a Ino decir sake, relajación y cero trabajo por un rato

Ino, esa ha sido la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo el día, y por supuesto que voy a ir, es mas el sake corre por mi cuenta – dijo Tsunade feliz

Gracias Tsunade sensei, pero necesitamos un favor de usted, será que puede mantener a Sakura alejada del departamento hasta que todo esté listo?, no queremos que vea nada hasta que esté todo terminado – dijo Ino

De acuerdo, en cuanto la veas dile que venga directamente aquí, que necesito su ayuda con los reportes faltantes – dijo Tsunade a Ino

Hai, Tsunade sensei, y por favor dígale a Shizune san que la esperamos a ella también en el departamento para la fiesta de Sakura – dijo Ino para después salir de la oficina de la Hokage junto con Temari y Matsuri

Mientras que Ino y compañía van a hacer las compras para decorar el departamento y comprar los regalos que Ino le dará a su amiga pelirosa.

Sakura está sacando de uno de los pergaminos sellados que contiene su ropa para guardarla en el closet que Kakashi dejo abierto mostrando así la parte desocupada donde puede guardar sus prendas de vestir, pero al momento de guardar la ropa intima en una de las gavetas, se percata de una colección completa de Icha-Icha donde uno de sus libros está abierto, mostrando parte de su contenido, donde Sakura pudo leer uno que otro párrafo de dicho "libro educativo" del pervertido de Kakashi, el cual cerro rápidamente, esto hizo que se sonrojara al máximo llamando la atención de Tenten que venía saliendo del baño tras guardar el contenido del otro pergamino.

Mientras ambas kunoichis están hablando en la habitación Kakashi llega a su casa con varias bolsas de comida en la mano, al entrar a la casa oye voces, pero antes de llegar a donde ellas están pasa a la cocina a dejar todo lo que trae en las manos en la mesa para así poder dirigirse a su habitación que es de donde provienen las voces que reconoció al instante

Que sucede Sakura chan, porque estas sonrojada – pregunto Tenten con curiosidad

Sakura se levanto de donde estaba de cuclillas guardando su ropa intima para ver el rostro de Tenten

Encontré esto abierto ahí, en donde estaba guardando la ropa – dijo Sakura aun sonrojada mostrando el libro ya cerrado que tenía en las manos

Tenten en el momento que iba a tomar el libro que tenía Sakura en las manos no pudo ya que vio a Kakashi entrando por la puerta de la habitación

Kakashi al entrar al cuarto se quedo estático y sonrojado (pero gracias a la máscara no se le noto) al ver lo que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos

Kakashi salió de su letargo, y se enojo al ver su preciado libro en manos de su ahora esposa para después caminar hasta ella con el seño fruncido y arrebatarle el libro de las manos no permito que nadie toque estos libros, por favor abstente de volverlo a hacer

No era mi intención tomar tus preciados libros, estaban puestos en donde estaba guardando mi ropa y estaba abierto, solo lo cerré y le comente a Tenten que lo había encontrado abierto, no tienes por armar tanto escándalo solo por un libro del cual nunca pondría mis manos – contraataco Sakura enojada

Tenten viendo que ahí, estaba de más decidió irse sin que Sakura se percatara, y así iría a ayudar a Ino en el departamento

Sakura, disculpa es que… no me gusta que tomen mis… no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sakura lo interrumpió abruptamente

No tienes que dar excusas, y ya te dije que no fue mi intensión tomar el libro, y sabes que… olvídalo no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo por un estúpido libro – dijo Sakura enojada para después salir de la casa

Después de que salió de la casa, se dirigió hasta la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade iba caminando, meditando en lo sucedido minutos atrás, apenas llego subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, para después tocar y esperar a que le dieran permiso para entrar

Mientras que en el techo de la torre Hokage cerca de la ventana se encontraba Kakashi oyendo la conversación entre maestra-alumna

Tsunade shishou, puedo hablar con usted, es algo importante y delicado, lo que vengo a tratar – dijo Sakura decidida

Siéntate Sakura, por favor, que es eso tan importante y delicado que quieres tratar con migo – pregunto Tsunade calmadamente

Sakura tomo asiento, frente a Tsunade para empezar a hablar

Quisiera que por favor anulara mi matrimonio – pidió Sakura claramente yendo directamente al grano y sin rodeos

No podría hacer eso aunque quisiera, ya que el proceso tarda tiempo en llevarse a cabo, ya que ustedes están casados bajo ley de sociedad conyugal, tienen que convivir por lo menos por un mes bajo el mismo techo – respondió Tsunade

Y porque quieres que se anule tu matrimonio? Te recuerdo que no solamente eres tu la que tiene que estar de acuerdo con esa anulación, Kakashi también tendría que dar su opinión con respecto a este tema y por lo que veo el no está aquí, Sakura dime en verdad lo que me dijiste antes de él viaje al pueblo, o solo fue mentira – pregunto Tsunade sabiendo cual sería la respuesta

Claro que fue cierto, no sé porque lo pone en duda – replico Sakura molesta

Lo pongo en duda Sakura porque eso es lo que me estás dando a entender con tu actitud – reprocho Tsunade seria

Pero si ya se lo explique antes de irme ese día, y la verdad no se qué tiene que ver eso con esto – dijo Sakura un poco más calmada

Tiene mucho que ver Sakura, porque está el hecho de lo que te pregunte ese día y a ver refréscame la memoria, cual fue tu respuesta – hablo Tsunade mirando a su aprendiz

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en responder, soltó un suspiro, miro a Tsunade a los ojos y le dio la respuesta que pedía

Le respondí que… _Sí, pero que no creo que sea correspondida, porque al parecer me sigue viendo como la mocosa de 12 años que entreno hace tiempo, y que así que como vera, prefiero solo entrenar con usted y trabajar en el hospital y así mantengo mi mente ocupada en otras cosas._- fue la respuesta dada nuevamente por Sakura a Tsunade

Y dime me podrías repetir la pregunta que te hice para que me dieras esa respuesta? (obvio que Tsunade sabe que Kakashi está cerca de la ventana escuchando la conversación no es tan idiota para no darse cuenta) – respondió Tsunade mirando fijamente a Sakura

Sakura lo menos que quería era recordar esa pregunta hecha por Tsunade si de por si ya le había costado darle la respuesta, no se imaginaba lo que le costaba repetir la pregunta formulada semanas atrás

Soltó un nuevo suspiro- me pregunto que si… estaba enamorada del flojo de Kakashi – respondió Sakura aun mas sonrojada mirando un punto en el piso que en ese momento le parecía más interesante que mirar el rostro de Tsunade

Kakashi que estaba cerca de la ventana, no daba crédito a lo que oía de los labios de Sakura, después de cinco minutos regreso a su casa sin que ella se percatara de su presencia

Kakashi iba llegando a su casa, cuando un horrible hombre con spandex verde y naranja le salió al paso interponiéndose entre su eterno rival y la puerta de entrada de su casa

Kakashi mi eterno rival, he venido a buscarte, nuestros amigos nos están esperando en el bar de siempre, vamos a celebrar que la llama de tu juventud arde cada día más y que ya estas casado y por fin has sentado cabeza – respondió Gai sonriente mostrando su perfecta dentadura

Gai, en verdad no estoy de ánimos para celebraciones, será para otro día – Kakashi se disponía a entrar en la casa, pero Gai no le dio oportunidad y lo tomo por el cuello de su chaleco jounin y se lo llevo de ahí directo al bar

Mientras Sakura seguía con Tsunade en su oficina hablando, la rubia se percato de que faltaban solo algunos minutos para que la fiesta de Sakura diera inicio

Ya vez que si tiene mucho que ver Sakura, él porque dudo de lo que me dijiste, siendo que si fuera verdad, estarías más que feliz el estar casada con él – respondió Tsunade calmadamente

Hai, respondió Sakura un poco más bajo de lo normal

Bueno, ya que terminamos aquí quiero que me acompañes a un sitio junto con Shizune – respondió Tsunade levantándose de su asiento

Y a donde vamos Tsunade shishou? –pregunto con curiosidad

Tu solo espera, y veras a donde nos dirigimos – respondió Tsunade para salir de la oficina junto a Sakura y detrás de ella iba Shizune

Mientras tanto

Kakashi estaba algo pensativo desde que llegaron, que como siempre ignoraba a Gai cuando este le hablaba

Kakashi, te estoy hablando – dijo Gai enojado

Uh? Decías algo Gai? – respondía Kakashi calmado

AAAAAAAGGGHHHH – porque cada vez que te hablo me ignoras – gritaba Gai enojado

Uh? Disculpa. Que decías? – repitió Kakashi con el mismo semblante

AAAAAAAGGGHHHH, olvídalo – dijo Gai ofuscado para irse a sentar lejos del peliplateado

Jejeje, siempre te funciona para quitártelo de encima, cuando no estás de ánimo para aguantarlo – reía Azuma mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos

Sí, es que en verdad no estoy de ánimo, y la verdad no tenía pensado venir pero ya sabes cómo es Gai, prácticamente me arrastro del cuello del chaleco para traerme hasta aquí – respondió Kakashi

Y cómo va lo de tu nueva vida de casado – pregunto Azuma burlonamente

Hmp- ni lo menciones, no está a gusto y para rematar tuvimos una discusión sin sentido – respondió Kakashi

Mm… ya veo, pues tendrás que hacer algo para que este a gusto y tendrás que hacer algo para contentarla, ya tú sabrás que hacer – dijo Azuma riendo

Azuma, mejor cambiemos de tema quieres – respondió Kakashi de manera aburrida

Mientras en otro sitio de la aldea

Vamos que la frentona no ha de tardar en llegar con Tsunade sama y Shizune san – decía Ino terminando de acomodar el lugar

Ino ya todo está listo, solo falta que ellas lleguen para comenzar con la fiesta – respondió Tenten

Ya los regalos están en su sitio, al igual, que la comida y la bebida, y uno que otro juego puesto – respondió Matsuri

Temari, estaba al pendiente de la ventana por si veía llegar a la Hokage junto con Sakura y Shizune, y en cuanto las vio grito

Hay llegan, todos a sus sitios – grito Temari

Tsunade shishou, que estamos haciendo aquí, por lo que se ve no hay nadie en casa, ya que las luces están apagadas – respondió Sakura

No te preocupes tu solo camina y entra a la casa – respondió Tsunade

Hai – dijo Sakura para después quedarse pensando '_rayos algo esconde para no quererme decir, esto no me gusta nada, absolutamente nada, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto_'

Sakura camino hasta la puerta de la casa, dudo un instante antes de abrir por completo la puerta, y lo que vio hizo que le diera un escalofrío por la columna vertebral

Cuando Sakura entro seguido de Tsunade y Shizune las personas que están reunidas ahí gritaron SORPRESA a la vez

En la pared de la esquina se podía leer un letrero que decía FELICIDADES SAKURA (idea de Ino)

Sakura se quedo estática y en shock por el cartel y por todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

Vamos frentona no te quedes ahí parada como estatua, tu eres la festejada el día de hoy – respondió Ino sonriente

Sakura no se había percatado que estaban presentes no solo Tenten Ino y Hinata sino también lo estaban Temari y Matsuri

Una vez salida del sopor de la sorpresa, saludo a Temari y a Matsuri, saludo a sus demás amigas, y se dispuso a disfrutar de la amena fiesta, para así distraerse un poco y despejar su mente en algo que no tuviera ninguna relación con Kakashi, cosa que fue realmente difícil gracias a Ino

La fiesta apenas había empezado apenas entro a la casa, Sakura se encontraba tomando sake y conversando animadamente con Temari y Matsuri, diez minutos después fue secuestrada por Tenten para conversar un rato con respecto a lo sucedido en el departamento, cuando iba a empezar a hablar Ino se la llevo lejos de Tenten y la sentó en el centro de la sala

Bueno Sakura, es hora de que abras los regalos, y como tu mejor amiga que soy permíteme ser la primera en entregarte el mío – dijo Ino para después entregarle un paquete

¿Qué es? - pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

Ábrelo y lo veras – respondió Ino sonriente

Sakura desato el lazo del regalo y cuando saco su contenido no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ya que se trataba de un camisón azul claro transparente con top blanco y short azul claro

Ino cerda, no podías pensar en regalar otra cosa que no fuera esto – decía aun sonrojada Sakura

Jejeje por tu cara veo que te gusto – dijo Ino burlonamente

-suspiro- olvídalo cerdita no me sacaras de mis casillas esta vez – dijo Sakura relajada

Bueno al menos lo intente, que no se diga que no te aprecio ni nada eh? – decía Ino

Bueno es mi turno de darte mi regalo, espero que el mío si te guste – dijo Tenten sonriendo

Sakura tomo el siguiente regalo el cual contenía un kit completo de kunais y shurikens junto con sus respectivos portátiles. Pero debajo de eso estaba el regalo principal que era un conjunto de pijama de short corto color negro con rosa junto con una franelilla de tirantes corta del mismo color

Sakura, dio gracias a su amiga por el obsequio pero con la mirada parecía que le decía a Tenten '_¿tú también?_'

El siguiente regalo era el de Hinata, este consistía en diferentes tipos de cremas unas de tipo medicinales, y otras para uso de relajación

El regalo de Tsunade y Shizune fueron dos boletos para las aguas termales, en la aldea de las aguas termales (con esto prácticamente le decía si no vas acompañada de Kakashi tu entrenamiento se triplicara sin derecho a descanso alguno)

Y el regalo de Temari y Matsuri consistía en un camisón transparente rojo claro a juego con una franelilla negra y short cortos de color rojo un poco más oscuro

Si con el regalo de Ino Sakura se sonrojo, con el de Temari su rostro parecía la luz de un semáforo en rojo fosforescente

Vaya Sakura, me pregunto qué te estarás imaginando al ver así los regalos – metió sisaña Temari a su amiga

Sakura solo la miro un momento para luego pensar '_si, sigan metiéndose conmigo que el día menos pensado me las cobrare donde más les duele, contando uno que otro secretito a Sasuke y Shikamaru y veremos si siguen sonriendo_' y luego dar las gracias a todas por los regalos

Al momento de levantarse, Sakura se mareo un poco ya que el estar tomando sake durante toda la fiesta sin haber probado bocado alguno, que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo

Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no creo poder permanecer de pie por mucho más tiempo – dijo Sakura

Tienes razón, Tenten e Ino podrían acompañarte hasta tu casa para que puedas descansar, nosotras también nos vamos – dijo Tsunade levantándose de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentada

Tras levantarse alguien toco a la puerta de la casa, Ino fue a ver quién era y se encontró con Naruto en la entrada

Buenas noches, vengo a buscar a Hinata chan para llevarla a casa – saludo Naruto

Hinata dio las buenas noches a sus amigas y a la Hokage para retirarse a descansar a su casa junto con Naruto

Ino y Tenten acompañaron a Sakura hasta la casa de Kakashi, esta llevaba varios paquetes en la mano, busco a tientas las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos para abrir la puerta y entrar. Después de que la pelirosa entro en ella, ambas regresaron a su casa

La casa estaba vacía, ya que al parecer Kakashi había salido y no había regresado, se sentó en el mueble y reclinó su cabeza en el espaldar, mientras que en piso reposaban los regalos dados por sus amigas, pasados unos minutos la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse, esta vez mostrando a un peliplateado entrar por la puerta de la cual minutos antes había entrado Sakura, observando varios regalos en el piso cerca del mueble donde ella estaba

Oye, podemos enterrar el hacha de la guerra por hoy y solo hablar un rato – pidió Kakashi sentándose en el mueble que estaba frente a Sakura

Sakura se quedo en silencio por un momento, para luego asentir levemente

Quisiera disculparme por la forma en la que te hable en la tarde – dijo Kakashi en tono normal

Disculpa aceptada, y también quisiera que me disculparas por como actué hoy, no era mi intención gritarte, a veces mi mal temperamento se sale de control y tiendo a decir cosas que en realidad no siento – dijo Sakura sin levantar el rostro de la posición como lo tenía

Disculpa aceptada… y veo que te dieron bastantes regalos, pero la verdad no me explico él porque si no es tu cumpleaños – dijo Kakashi confundido

Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse

Recuérdame el cobrarme lo que me hicieron hoy, por favor – dijo Sakura aun roja de la pena

De acuerdo, si quieres te ayudo a llevarlos a la habitación para que los guardes – dijo Kakashi

Sakura se levanto rápidamente del mueble, cosa que lamento al momento ya que estaba ebria, para agarrarse del posa brazos para no caer por el mareo

Kakashi al ver que casi se cae, rápidamente la ayudo a mantenerse de pie, pero al acercarse pudo distinguir el olor a sake que desprendía de su cuerpo

¿Estás bien? Sakura, hueles a sake, ¿Estuviste tomando sake? – pregunto Kakashi un tanto preocupado

Sí, estoy bien, y si huelo a sake, porque Ino me organizo una fiesta, por eso los regalos – dijo Sakura aun un poco mareada

Ven te ayudo a llegar al cuarto para que te recuestes, y espera para recoger los regalos para que las puedas guardar cuando te sientas mejor – dijo Kakashi para tomar los regalos esparcidos en el suelo

Déjalo así los regalos los puedo recoger mañana – dijo Sakura

Sakura, quiero decirte algo importante, bueno lo es para mí pero no sé si lo será para ti – dijo Kakashi ayudando a Sakura entrar en la habitación para acostarla para que pudiera descansar, mientras él se recostaba a su lado para poder hablarle

Y que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir Kakashi – pregunto Sakura con los ojos cerrados ya que todo le daba vueltas

_Que Te amo como loco desde hace un poco más dos años, y que haría pedazos al primero idiota que te estuviera mirando durante más de 5 segundos seguidos_ – termino de hablar Kakashi, imitando a Sakura al cerrar los ojos

Estar contigo me ha dado la oportunidad de experimentar como se vive la otra mitad de la vida, esa que es feliz y completa. He luchado y arriesgado mi vida por cosas menos importantes, porque no luchar y arriesgarla por algo que si vale la pena como lo es nuestro matrimonio, Sakura – dijo Kakashi abriendo los ojos para mirarla fijamente

Sakura quedo momentáneamente muda, ante la declaración de Kakashi, no sabía que responder en ese momento

No sé qué decir – fue lo que atino a responder

No tienes que responder en este momento si no quieres, no te estoy obligando a que me des una respuesta, solo te digo lo que en verdad ciento – respondió Kakashi para volver a cerrar los ojos

Sakura respiro calmadamente para después posar su mirada en Kakashi que estaba a su lado para después responder calmadamente

Quiero responder en este momento a lo que me acabas de decir, y he de decirte que si es tan importante para ti, también lo es para mí, y aunque no me creas yo también siento lo mismo por ti y también quiero que este matrimonio funcione– dijo Sakura sin apartar la vista

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? – pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad

¿Eh? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que? – respondió Sakura confundida a la pregunta de Kakashi

Desde hace cuanto tiempo es que esta enamorada de mí – repitió Kakashi en voz baja

Sakura al oírlo volvió su mirada hacia otro lado para que Kakashi no viera el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro, para después contestarle mientras trataba de regular su respiración

Desde hace poco más de dos años – fue lo único que dijo en voz baja Sakura a Kakashi

Kakashi acerco a ella su mano y le acaricio el rostro. Sakura al sentir la mano del peliplateado en contacto se sonrojo, y no tuvo que hacer más que mirar de nuevo a Kakashi

Pasaron treinta minutos en los que Kakashi se los paso mirando a Sakura a la cara fijamente.

Kakashi bajo su máscara y empezó a besar lentamente los labios de Sakura quien deseaba desesperadamente sentirlo, abrazarlo, con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su alma, Kakashi jalo con su dedo gordo tomo la barbilla de Sakura entreabriendo su boca para que su lengua empezara a jugar con la de él, mientras la iba a abrazando cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

Sakura comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, primero movió su lengua, después levanto débilmente los brazos y comenzó a abrazar a Kakashi, este la besaba una y otra vez aun cuando tenía ya unos 5 min de haber empezado a moverse, la noche paso tranquila en Konoha, menos en el cuarto de cierto peliplateado y cierta pelirosa. Al final otro día amaneció en Konoha.

El sol con sus primeros rayos golpeo suavemente a Kakashi en la cara provocando el despertar de este, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el hermoso cielo anaranjado del amanecer a través de la ventana abierta, pero sus ojos no se sorprendieron ante tal belleza pues para él lo más hermoso es el bello ángel que duerme profundamente entre sus brazos… ese ángel de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

Suavemente Kakashi acercó sus labios hasta los de su hermoso ángel para besarlos delicadamente, Sakura poco a poco despertó al sentir esa agradable sensación que tenía en sus labios y sabiendo a quien pertenecían los labios intrusos correspondió el beso. Kakashi y Sakura se besaron hasta que la falta de aire se les hizo presente se separaron, Kakashi miraba tiernamente a Sakura y ella a él.

Con un despertar así, creo que podría acostumbrarme rápidamente – rió Kakashi suavemente

Mm…creo que tienes razón, Dios nos guarde, se acabara el mundo acabas de decir la verdad – rió Sakura

Muy graciosa, siempre he dicho la verdad, pero cada vez que les digo ustedes no me creen, dicen que son aparte de mentiras excusas – dijo Kakashi fingiendo el estar ofendido

Jajaja si claro, esas son tus verdades a medias, es decir un tanto de verdad con otro tanto de mentiras – bromeo Sakura

Mm… creo que ya me perdieron el respeto que me tenían cuando solo eran inocentes gennin, creo que la influencia de los Sannin no les hizo nada bien – se hacia el ofendido Kakashi

Mm… decías algo? - Decía Sakura fingiendo no haberlo escuchado

Sí, que porque no te vas a duchar mientras preparo el desayuno – respondió Kakashi antes de robarle un beso y levantarse para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de ambos

Mientras Sakura estaba en la ducha, Kakashi estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, que consistió en panqueques esponjoso cubierto con azúcar en polvo, crema batida y fresas frescas, todo rociado con un poco de jarabe de chocolate y una gran cantidad de jarabe de arce, huevos, papitas fritas, rebanadas de tocino crujiente y dos vasos grande de leche fresca. Es un desayuno estilo americano, después de unos minutos todo estaba listo para servir.

Mientras preparaba los alimentos, no pudo evitar que su mente recordara los hechos de aquella noche maravillosa cuando por fin la tuvo en sus brazos... mientras colocaba la mesa pudo recordar la sensación tan maravillosa de sentirla suya... Pero algo llamo la atención del peliplateado, eran varios regalos en el suelo cerca del mueble donde estaba Sakura sentada la noche anterior.

Kakashi se acerco a los regalos que estaban posados ahí, esperando ser tomados por alguien, ninguno llamo su atención excepto uno que tenia parte de su contenido fuera de la bolsa, era una prenda de finos encajes, su color era muy llamativo como para no llamar su atención. Hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse a él, lo que le indico que Sakura había terminado de ducharse, dejo el paquete donde estaba para dirigirse de nuevo hasta la cocina, donde le pidió a Sakura ayuda para llevar todo a la mesa para desayunar juntos.

Una vez que todo está puesto en la mesa se sentaron a desayunar, hasta que a Kakashi le gano la curiosidad e hizo una pregunta que Sakura no se esperaba

Sakura, ¿Qué contienen esos regalos, que no quisiste que recogiera la noche anterior? – pregunto Kakashi con verdadera curiosidad

Sakura no supo cómo responder, solo pudo sentir demasiado calor lo que significaba que su rostro se había sonrojado. Solo atino a quedarse callada y repentinamente su plato resulto de lo más interesante de admirar.

Kakashi no puedo evitar sonreír pero a diferencia de Sakura el llevar una máscara tenía sus ventajas, justo iba a decir algo cuando un gran estruendo los hizo reaccionar...


	8. cap 7: el sonrojo de Sakura

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 7: **el sonrojo de Sakura, las quejas de Sasuke y la boda de Naruto**

Kakashi estaba esperando la respuesta de Sakura a la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente, y solo pensar en lo poco que vio dentro de esa bolsa pudo darle una idea clara de lo que contendrían las demás o por lo menos esperar a no estar errado en el contenido de los demás paquetes.

Kakashi en su mente no podía sacar ese pensamiento _'solo de solo imaginar a Sakura luciendo eso puesto, creo que necesitaría una transfusión de sangre urgente. Y creo que leer tanto Icha-Icha tendría sus ventajas reía de forma pervertida internamente'_ mientras miraba a Sakura.

Mientras que en la mente de Sakura hay un caos total cortesía de su Iner _'en que tanto estas pensando pervertida _(Iner: yo en nada que tú no hayas pensado ya. Y te recuerdo que yo soy tu. Así que cuidado a quien le dices pervertida ¬¬*) _Iner, pervertida deja de mostrarme esas imágenes ._ (Iner: es que no te das cuenta de cómo nos está mirando *¬* pareciera como si nos quisiera comer) _cállate por eso no quiero mirar se me notaria demasiado el sonrojo que tengo en el rostro _(Iner: Sakura, no seas idiota, contéstale que esas cosas te las dieron Ino cerda y las demás) _. es que no entiendes el no es idiota, si le contesto se imaginara el contenido de los demás paquetes y además me da pena el colocarme eso, por eso los deje ahí, para por lo menos hacerme a la idea de que no existían _(Iner: serás idiota, mírale la cara y te darás cuenta de porque te lo digo, está esperando a que le respondamos)_ está bien, solo echare una mirada rápida, nada más'_

Sakura? – llamo Kakashi preocupado porque no respondía

Sakura levanto poco a poco el rostro aun sintiéndola caliente por el sonrojo marcado en ella, solo para mirar directamente a Kakashi y siguió estando muda

Es que, lo pregunto porque los iba a recoger para dejártelos encima de la cama para que guardaras todo eso, pero el contenido de uno de ellos estaba fuera de su bolsa y cuando me acerque para regresarlo a su sitio y me gano la curiosidad, aunque no vi gran cosa solo vi que era algo muy llamativo con encajes y de colores fuertes

Justo cuando iba a decir algo un gran estruendo los hizo reaccionar...

Ambos se alarmaron, ya que pensaron que alguien estaría atacando la aldea, corrieron rápidamente hasta donde se escucho el estruendo, solo para encontrar a un par de idiotas peleando por una estupidez (según a criterios de Sakura)

Que está sucediendo aquí, me podrían explicar, pensamos que estaban atacando la aldea – reprendió Sakura con el seño fruncido mirando a dos de sus mejores amigos

Naruto y Sasuke se detienen por un momento para observar quien los había interrumpido en su (según ellos) discusión, para después continuar en donde habían quedado antes de la interrupción

Kakashi y Sakura al ver que ninguno se detiene y da explicación de que es lo que sucede. Kakashi toma a Sasuke del cuello del chaleco para prevenir un futuro escape, mientras que Sakura se planto frente a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos, para después susurrarle algo que solo Naruto pudo oír que lo dejo mas blanco que una hoja de papel.

Mientras Sasuke estaba enojado porque Kakashi no lo dejaba ir, y haberse interpuesto en la pelea que tenia con Naruto hasta hace un rato.

Ahora podrían explicar el porqué de la pelea - pidió amablemente Sakura mirando a Naruto

Etto… Sa…Sakura chan, etto… no… no me mates por… por favor – tartamudeaba Naruto nerviosamente

Si no quieres que te mate, explícame el porque todo este escándalo – gruño Sakura enojada

Es… es que el teme está enojado conmigo – respondió Naruto

Y porque tendría que estar enfadado contigo? – pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

Es que… lo que pasa es que…

**Flash Back Naruto **

Sasuke, apenas me vio acercándome, me estampo un sonoro golpe en el rostro con el puño, estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo dejado de lado y no haberle comentado nada de que me casaría con Hinata, estaba tan enojado que no dejaba que me defendiera de los golpes que me daba, estaba descargando su enojo en mi, mientras me reclamaba

SE SUPONIA QUE ERAMOS HERMANOS, MALDITO IDIOTA. SI ME CONSIDERABAS TU HERMANO, ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA DE QUE TE IBAS A CASAR, Y EN VEZ DE DECIRME QUE TE ACOMPAÑARA TE LLEVASTE A SAKURA Y A KAKASHI DEJANDOME POR FUERA- me gritaba enojado Sasuke

Teme deja que te explique, le decía mientras trataba de defenderme, de los golpes que me propinaba Sasuke

No tienes nada que explicar, vaya hermano que tengo -Hmp- no quiero saber con qué excusas me vas a salir – me decía Sasuke sin dejar de golpearme

En serio Sasuke, déjame hablar, no podía arriesgarme que Hiashi se enterara de que me casaba con Hinata, porque si no iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle algo para que no pudiéramos estar juntos. Además nadie quien dijo que te deje por fuera, puede que no hayas participado en la civil. Pero tú tienes un puesto más importante que un testigo – le decía esquivando a duras penas los golpes que me soltaba Sasuke

No te creo, estas mintiendo para que deje de golpearte – me respondía Sasuke enfadado

No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, te estaba buscando para pedirte que fueras mi padrino en la boda religiosa – le respondía tratando de que Sasuke dejara de lanzarme golpes

**Fin Flash back**

**Flash back Sasuke **

Después de que Naruto diera la noticia en la torre Hokage de que se había casado con Hinata, no dije absolutamente nada, me enoje, me enfurecí, se suponía que éramos como hermanos, pero los hermanos no hacen lo que él hizo, no me habría dejado por fuera en algo que sabía que era importante para él. El solo pensó en el pero no pensó en los demás, no pensó que muchos de sus amigos habrían querido estar junto a ellos en un momento importante como ese. Después de que todos salieron de la oficina de la Hokage después de que se fueron Sakura y Kakashi, me fui a dar una vuelta por la aldea para poder pensar y poner mis pensamientos en orden y el entender el por qué no había dicho nada a nadie y tan solo pensar en eso hizo que me enojara mas, e hizo que querer golpearlo y partirle la cara por no haberme pedido que lo acompañara.

**Fin Flash back**

Sakura después de oír las versiones de ambos se acerco a ambos, ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que hizo, les dio un cocotazo a ambos por pelear por una estupidez como esa

Auch – exclamaron ambos por el golpe recibido

Den gracias a Kami sama que fui yo quien les golpeo y no Tsunade shishou, ella los habría dejado inconscientes – respondió Sakura con el ceño fruncido

Chicos, chicos, cálmense no hay necesidad de pelearse por eso, no es gran cosa – trato de calmar Kakashi

Sasuke bufo de fastidio mirando hacia otro sitio, mientras que Naruto puso mala cara volviendo la mirada hacia otro lado donde no pudiera ver a Sasuke, mientras Sakura suspiraba resignada mientras pensaba '_parecen los propios mocosos, no han cambiado en nada, pensé que habían madurado algo _(Iner: pensaste mal, siguen siendo igual de bakas que siempre) _no sabes cuánta razón tienes'_

Kakashi y Sakura, regresaron a la casa para terminar lo que quedaba de desayuno antes de la interrupción de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras iba pensando _'gracias a Naruto y a Sasuke me salve de contestarle a Kakashi lo que me pregunto antes de salir de la casa_ (Iner: no cantes victoria todavía, sabes que lo quieras o no tendrás que responderle) _no me lo recuerdes que todavía que lo pienso me da vergüenza'_ para después ser sacada de sus pensamientos por lo que dijo Kakashi para llamar su atención

Sakura, recuerda que todavía estoy esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice antes de salir de la casa – le recordó Kakashi sonriendo tras la máscara al ver el gran sonrojo que se mostraba en su rostro mientras pensaba _'las ventajas de usar máscara jejeje'_

Sakura al oír lo que dijo Kakashi se sonrojo de nuevo con más intensidad sin levantar el rostro, mientras seguía caminando pensando y reclamando a su yo interna _'tenias que abrir la bocota y recordarme eso Iner ¬¬ _(Iner: te dije que no cantaras victoria, que iba a volver a preguntar) _cállate desaparece por un año al menos y déjame tranquila ¬¬_ (Iner: estás loca y perderme como te fastidia cuando tiene la razón? Ni muerta me voy) _Tsk, fastidiosa -murmuro'_

Después de llegar a la casa, tanto Sakura como Kakashi volvieron a tomar asiento para terminar de desayunar antes de ser interrumpidos

Pasados unos momentos Kakashi iba a romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, pero el ruido de la puerta los distrajo a ambos y quien se levanto para ver quién era la persona que tocaba la puerta se pudo ver a Ino con una ligera sonrisa

Buenos días Kakashi sensei, podría hablar con Sakura si esta despierta por favor. Tengo que preguntarle algo – dijo Ino calmadamente

Buenos días Ino, si, espera y te la llamo – dijo Kakashi pero antes de poder irse de ahí Ino le llamo nuevamente

Kakashi sensei, puedo preguntarle algo?

Dime, que sucede?

Sakura al ver que Kakashi se tardaba en regresar, le entro la curiosidad de saber quien estaba en la puerta y lo que oyó la dejo momentáneamente en shock, ya que no se esperaba oír aquello

Es que quisiera saber si le gusto los regalos que le dimos Temari y las demás a Sakura

Mmm… la verdad no se de que regalos me hablas, ya que no he visto ninguno, Sakura no me ha mostrado nada de lo que traía la noche que llego algo pasada de copas _'más o menos me hago una idea de que regalos me hablas pero por alguna razón que desconozco la cual no voy a decir no los ha querido utilizar'_ – pensó Kakashi al final

'¬¬ frente de marquesina, baka se supone que se los tiene que colocar para eso fue que le dimos esos regalos no para que los mantuviera guardados' – pensó la rubia

Mmm, y tampoco me ha dicho que contienen esos regalos, Ino podrías decirme tu que contienen? Es que ella no me lo quiere decir – dijo Kakashi a sabiendas que Sakura estaba escuchando la conversación 

Ino se ofusco al oír la respuesta de Kakashi, en verdad que Sakura era idiota y lo demás era cuento, después de que soltó un suspiro cuando iba a hablar apareció Sakura interrumpiendo la conversación antes de que Ino dijera algo más. Para luego decir desde lejos **_'nos vemos más tarde'_**

Una vez lejos de la casa, Sakura soltó el brazo de Ino, para mirarla y encontrar a una Ino enojada, por lo que acababan de decirle

Que se supone que estás haciendo Sakura, se supone que los regalos que te dimos el día de la fiesta, era para que los utilizaras, no para que los guardaras – regaño Ino

Y que se supone que ibas a decirle a Kakashi, Ino, menos mal que llegue antes de que te fueras de lengua. Y en ningún momento pedí que me regalaran eso. La verdad no se en que estaban pensando. Pero no los voy a utilizar solo el pensarlo me da pena – dijo Sakura enojada

Por Dios, Sakura deja la cobardía! Ya tienes suficiente edad para saber qué hacer con esos regalos, deja de ser mojigata e idiota y úsalos! O me veré en la penosa obligación de decirle a Tsunade sama que su regalo está guardado en lo recóndito de una gaveta y sin haber sido usado – volvió a regañar Ino

Y más te vale, que los utilices, o no solo te las veras conmigo, a Temari a Tenten y a Hinata no les agradara nada la idea de saber que no has usado nada de lo que ellas te regalaron

Sakura al oír aquello se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que sus amigas se desilusionarían si llegaran a saber que sus regalos no han sido usados todavía

Madura Sakura! Eres una mujer casada! No es solo por un papel, también en el ámbito personal, si no quieres que tu ahora marido busque en otro sitio lo que no le dan en su propia casa! O es que no te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que Kakashi sale a las calles todas las mujeres se le quedan mirando? – dijo Ino tratando de abrirle los ojos a Sakura

Es…es que… no lo sé Ino. La verdad, todo esto sigue siendo muy nuevo para mí, y no sé qué pensar de todo esto – respondió Sakura

Ahí frente de marquesina –suspiro Ino- para todo recién casado es nuevo el compartir todo, con el tiempo te llegaras a acostumbrar – dijo Ino

-suspiro- creo que tienes razón, pero cambiemos de tema quieres, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto – dijo Sakura

Bien, entonces dime algo – pidió Ino con una sonrisa picara

Que quieres saber? – pregunto Sakura temiendo saber la respuesta

A ver Sakurita ya tu y Kakashi se han dado el beso de lengua? – pregunto con curiosidad Ino

Cerda! Que preguntas haces, tengo porque responder a eso – decía Sakura sonrojada hasta las orejas

Si no respondes eso quiere decir que ¿Sí lo has hecho ya? – volvió a interrogar Ino

No pienso responder a tu interrogatorio Ino cerda – finalizo tajante Sakura

-suspiro- bueno si no me lo dices tú, le puedo preguntar a Kakashi? – pregunto de nuevo

Sakura se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada más ya sabía que hacer cambiar de opinión a Ino era misión imposible

Ino, porque mejor no vamos a buscar a Tenten y a los demás para ir a comprar las cosas para la boda de Hinata y Naruto para el día de mañana – cambio el tema Sakura

De acuerdo, pero ni creas que te salvas frentona por cambiar el tema, igual voy a preguntarle a Kakashi – concedió Ino

Sakura solo suspiro derrotada, para luego asentir e irse con Ino en busca de Tenten para ir a comprar los kimonos para ese tipo de ocasión

Después de encontrar a Tenten, las tres se fueron de compras, mientras en el camino de ida al centro de la aldea se encontraron con sus amigos quienes iban en la misma dirección que ellas

Después de obtener los atuendos respectivos cada uno tomo rumbos distintos directo a sus casas estaba cayendo la tarde y empezaba a anochecer y estaba empezando a refrescar

Mientras Sakura no estaba Kakashi decidió tomar una ducha, pasados unos minutos salió con solo un paño tapándole de la cadera para abajo, mientras buscaba algo cómodo que ponerse y alistando el traje formal para el evento del día siguiente

Sakura llego a la casa, al ver que todo estaba en calma y en silencio no presto atención y se fue directo a la habitación para guardar lo comprado. Pero no se espero ver a Kakashi desnudo (se le había caído el paño y ni cuenta se dio) buscando ropa y que al parecer no llevaba la máscara puesta y tampoco se había percatado de su presencia muy tarde. Solo atino a sonrojarse y a carraspear un poco la garganta para hacerse notar, mirando hacia otro lugar

Kakashi levanto la vista, para después saludarla y mirarla con curiosidad

Que sucede? – pregunto curioso

Se te callo la toalla, tapate por favor – solo atino a decir, antes de dejar la ropa en el closet y salir de la habitación para que Kakashi se terminara de vestir.

Después de que Sakura saliera de la habitación Kakashi sonrió levemente al haberse percatado del sonrojo de Sakura, término de vestirse para después caminar hasta donde ella estaba y poder hablarle

Ya el baño está desocupado, cuando gustes te puedes meter a duchar – hablo calmadamente Kakashi

Gracias, en seguida voy – dijo Sakura para caminar de regreso a la habitación para buscar ropa cómoda y meterse a bañar

Mientras eso sucedía. Kakashi aprovecho para meterse en la cocina y sorprender a Sakura con una cena que de seguro no se esperaría y quedaría impresionada, fue sacando los alimentos del refrigerador para empezar a preparar lo que sería una cena solo para ellos dos, que consistía en una comida ligera que consistía en arroz blanco, vegetales al vapor, tofu y oyakodon (Normalmente es pollo y huevo, pero a veces también es salmón y huevas de salmón) que sirvió acompañada por un te suave y para finalizar Anmitsu (Postre tradicional japonés).

Después de que Sakura se terminara de duchar, busco ropa un poco mas cómoda para andar en casa, después de vestirse y peinarse el cabello estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la cocina, pero un suave y agradable olor llamo su atención ya que provenía del comedor

Guiada por su olfato, llego hasta la fuente del embriagante aroma y lo que vio la sorprendió, ya que no se espero ver todo un banquete solo para ellos dos, el verlo ahí de pie a un lado de la mesa... movió su mundo...

Sakura estaba muda de la impresión, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Solo pensando una infinidad de cosas

Kakashi sonríe al verla impresionada por la cena ya que al parecer ella no se esperaba que supiera cocinar, la llamo sacándola de su pensamiento, para que tomara asiento junto a él en la mesa para dar comienzo a la cena

Sakura sonrió, minutos después se hizo un cómodo silencio entre ambos mientras transcurría la cena, ella sabía que ambos se conocían desde hace ya ocho años, sabiendo que siempre podría contar con él para todo tipo de cosas y que habían pasado juntos muchas cosas de las cuales mantenía frescas en su memoria, se dio cuenta que amaba profundamente a Kakashi no importándole que fuera un loco pervertido que se la pasaba leyendo un libro con contenido erótico en plena calle, ella le quería tal y cual era, no quería cambiar esa faceta de él ya que sabía que no sería el mismo. Le agradaba que él estuviera allí con ella.

Después de terminar la cena, ambos recogieron la mesa para después entre ambos lavar los platos usados. Mientras Sakura los lavaba, Kakashi los secaba. Del lado de donde estaba Sakura estaba la platera, mientras Kakashi estaba del lado más alejado de la platera, con la excusa de poder acercarse cada vez un poco más a Sakura. Mientras limpiaban ambos guardan silencio pero lejos de ser incomodo resulto agradable. Kakashi se sintió acompañado, por fin comenzaba a experimentar aquello que pensó jamás tendría en la vida y que jamás creyó que fuera para él; Sakura por su parte le resulto confortante, el que él estuviera a su lado y que la tratara de manera especial le provocaba que su corazón se acelerará...

Después de las labores de limpieza de la cocina, ambos se retiraron a descansar ya que mañana seria un día realmente largo para ambos.

El estar tan juntos en aquella cama, los roces y las caricias involuntarias... los hicieron trasladarse al mejor de los paraísos. El amor dormido comenzaba a despertar.

Sakura le dio la espalda a Kakashi para poder dormir, en el momento en que volteo su cuerpo, Kakashi para no caerse de la cama se aferro a su cintura para así poder dormir un poco mas pegado a ella.

Sakura al sentir a Kakashi tan cerca de ella se sonrojo y más al sentir una suave caricia en su cintura que estaba recibiendo, el poco sueño que tenia desapareció en ese instante

Mientras Sakura estaba de espaldas, Kakashi no podía observar el rostro de Sakura, pero pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensiono por la suave caricia que le hizo en la cintura, sin apartarse ni un segundo de ella, fue acercando lentamente sus labios (no tiene la máscara puesta para ese momento) al desnudo cuello de Sakura, mientras depositaba suaves besos en el

Sakura sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, al sentir los besos que le estaba dando Kakashi, no pudiendo aguantar más, se voltea para estar frente a el…

Al día siguiente

El recinto estaba lleno de flores y lucia realmente hermoso, en el altar del recinto se encontraban Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke esperando por la novia y sus damas guía y de Honor, para poder empezar con la ceremonia, mientras una emocionada Hinata caminaba por el pasillo para reunirse con Naruto, delante de ella iban Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Temari y detrás de ellas iba entrando Hinata del brazo de Neji

Una vez que Neji entrego a Hinata a Naruto, tomo lugar al lado de Tenten, mientras que Kakashi se coloco al lado de Sakura y Sasuke al lado de Ino, Temari busco disimuladamente a Shikamaru con la vista y cuando lo encontró solo sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa (estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados esperando que diera inicio la ceremonia)

La ceremonia avanzo tranquilamente, después de declarar sus votos mutuamente se dio a proceder a la colocación de los anillos, el que Naruto le colocaría a Hinata lo llevaba Konohamaru y el que le iba a colocar Hinata a Naruto lo llevaba Hanabi

Cuando el sacerdote iba a decir ya puede besar a la novia, un extraño individuo apareció de repente

- Yo me opongo a este matrimonio.

- Y quien eres tú, para oponerte a que yo este con mi esposa

- Ella no puede ser tu esposa, ya que su padre me la prometió en matrimonio hace tiempo

- Lo siento, amigo llegaste tarde, ya que su padre ya no es más el líder de clan, de desde hace meses atrás que estamos legalmente casados

- Esto no se quedara así, yo hice un trato y espero que se cumpla, en donde esta Hiashi Hyuga

- Lo siento pero ese trato fue hace dos años atrás, hace meses que estamos casados por civil y hoy se estaba efectuando la religiosa, así que has llegado tarde porque ya estamos casados y Hiashi Hyuga está en preso, por secuestro y no creo que salga en mucho tiempo

- Y quien es el actual líder del clan Hyuga, quiero hablar con el

- Olvídalo, el actual líder no se pondrá de tu parte, el no estaba enterado de ese acuerdo que hicieron hace dos años atrás

Un par de anbus acompañaron al extraño hasta la entrada de la aldea para que se fuera y no volviera, sin dejarle atacar a nadie.

Días después de la ceremonia, en una tranquila noche, dos personas cenaban tranquilamente y en un silencio agradable, que fue roto por la voz de Kakashi

Sakura -llamó- me podrías ayudar con algo - pregunto Kakashi en tono bajito

Sí, que sucede en que necesitas ayuda - pregunto con curiosidad

Me ayudas a curar una quemadura que me hice - pregunto Kakashi

Dime en donde tienes la quemadura te hiciste - pregunto Sakura

Es que esa quemadura no se cura con chakra - respondió Kakashi

A no y con que se cura - volvió a preguntar

Es con un peño besito, es que me queme la lengua con el café - respondió Kakashi

Sakura solo se sonrojo a más no poder por esa respuesta

Bueno, entonces toma agua fría, y con eso se te cura – respondió Sakura desviando la mirada

Es que si tomo agua fría me dolerá más, anda no seas malita y ayúdame si? – respondió Kakashi

Sakura se quedo muda momentáneamente con la vista en Kakashi


	9. cap 8: Una boda y dos sorpresas

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Cap 8: **Una boda y dos sorpresas**

Viendo como Kakashi se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella, expectante de saber que haría o que mas diría, no se espero que el hiciera lo que hizo

Kakashi al ver que Sakura no respondía opto por acercarse a ella, viendo que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras estaba muda momentáneamente. Al ver que no se movería en ese instante termino de acortar el espacio que había entre ambos para tomar sus labios y unirlos a los suyos en un beso intenso.

Sakura huyo apenada, porque Kakashi la tomo por sorpresa y la beso intensamente... y eso la apeno mucho... ya que anteriormente llevaban una relación de amistad, nunca se imagino el estar casada (tan pronto) con Kakashi. De tanto correr llego a una colina de la aldea donde se podía apreciar un gran árbol de cerezos, después de llegar ahí se sentó bajo el para poder apreciar la hermosa puesta de sol, mientras que meditaba lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Estaba sentada en las nudosas raíces que salían del árbol, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Tan metida estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó como Kakashi avanzaba hacia ella a pasos lentos, solo lo noto cuando un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros, Sakura reaccionó al instante, poniéndose tensa. Sin decir una sola palabra mientras se sentaba tras Sakura haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas, los dedos de Kakashi comenzaron a masajear suavemente sus hombros haciendo que se sintiese un poco más relajada. Sakura sentía el cálido aliento de él salir a través de su máscara y acariciar su cuello, dejándola hecha un manojo de nervios y con esa sensación en su estómago; el aleteo continuado de aquellas mariposas la hacía sentirse bien, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. Él estaba tan cerca… que sintió deseos de sentirlo aún más cercano, pero reaccionó cuando su voz le habló cerca del oído:

¿Estás mejor?, creo que estabas un poco tensa

Sí, estoy mejor, Gracias Kakashi –dijo Sakura mientras los latidos de su corazón estaban desbocados.

No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto y porque aparte de ser una persona importante para mí, te amo, sino en estos momentos estaría en quien sabe donde – respondió Kakashi para atraer el cuerpo de Sakura más hacia el suyo para poder rodearla con sus brazos

Sakura al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del de Kakashi, y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, se sonrojo, se sentía cómoda entre sus brazos que esbozo una suave sonrisa cosa que no pudo ver Kakashi ya que no le estaba mirando, Sakura tenía la vista fija en las estrellas y en la luna.

Kakashi después de estar por horas abrazado a Sakura disfrutando de su compañía y de la vista, sintió unas suaves caricias en sus brazos, lo que hizo que sonriera tras la máscara, mientras que la abrazaba apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Sakura para estar aun más cerca de ella

Pasadas unas horas, ambos estaban en silencio cómodo, ninguno de los dos se quería mover del lado del otro

¿Volvemos? Creo que está empezando a hacer frio y no quiero que te resfríes o te enfermes – dijo Kakashi

De acuerdo, volvamos, creo que me está empezando a dar sueño, y algo de frio – respondió Sakura

Kakashi se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sakura para que pudiera levantarse de donde estaba sentada. Una vez de pie ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su casa, Kakashi paso un brazo por los hombros de Sakura para volverla a traer hacia él, mientras Sakura poso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Kakashi mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el brazo que tenia Kakashi sobre sus hombros y su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho, mientras caminaban lenta y tranquilamente.

Mientras eso sucedía en otra parte de la aldea

Naruto toma de la cintura a Hinata atrayéndola hacia él para quedar ambos en el sofá delicadamente el rubio comienza a acariciar su cabello deslizando su mano hacia la mejilla de Hinata produciendo un sonrojo pero no un rechazo ni queja del acto, la chica tímidamente fue acercando sus labios hasta los de el rubio y así dar paso a un suave beso, que se fue tornando en algo más, después de unos minutos de besos y caricias, ambos se levantaron del sofá para terminar lo que empezaron en la sala en la habitación

Sasuke e Ino estaban ambos dormidos, sus ropas estaban regadas por el piso de la habitación, sus respiraciones eran calmadas y acompasadas, lo que antes fueron agitadas y aceleradas por el acto que habían realizados horas atrás

Mientras volviendo con Kakashi y Sakura

Ambos habían llegado a la casa, Sakura decidió tomar una ducha antes de ir a dormir, pero Kakashi también quería tomar una ducha para quitarse el calor que había producido la mañana

Si quieres usa el baño tu primero y cuando acabes, lo ocupo yo – dijo Sakura cediendo el baño

Pero tú también ocupas la ducha, ya que tu también te quieres refrescar antes de ir a dormir – contesto Kakashi

Si pero yo puedo esperar a que termines, en serio no tengo apuro – dijo Sakura reteniendo un enorme bostezo

Podríamos bañarnos juntos y así los dos nos refrescaríamos para ir a descansar – opino Kakashi

¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – pregunto Sakura sonrojada

Claro que estoy seguro, sino no lo estaría comentando – sonrió Kakashi

De acuerdo, pero deja que por lo menos busque la pijama – respondió Sakura

Anda, yo te espero aquí – respondió Kakashi

Sakura entro corriendo a la habitación para buscar su pijama, pero no la consiguió, al parecer estaba en la cesta de la ropa sucia, sin quedarle de otra que usar uno de los dichosos regalos dados por sus amigas, sonrojada Sakura saco el que le había dado Temari, no muy segura de quererlo usar, pero no le quedaba de otra ya que su pijama normal no estaba limpia. Después de que tomo la prenda salió de la habitación y llego a donde estaba Kakashi esperándola. Una vez reunidos en el pasillo caminaron hasta el baño

Ya estando en el cuarto de baño ambos se daban la espalda despojándose de sus prendas, para tomar el baño. Kakashi es el primero en entrar abriendo la llave del agua dejando que las gotas refrescaran todo su cuerpo, cara y cabello, al entrar Sakura quedo en shock al ver el cuerpo de su marido

Kakashi al sentirse observado, volvió su rostro para ver a Sakura que estaba sonrojada, para luego apreciar el cuerpo de su mujer tal como Kami la trajo al mundo, Sakura al sentir el escaneo de Kakashi sobre ella se sonrojo aun más tratando inútilmente de taparse, cosa que a Kakashi le pareció adorable.

Con pequeñas risas y con una mirada tierna Kakashi tomo a Sakura de una de sus manos invitándola a acercarse a la regadera para que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y Sakura sonrojada pero con una tímida sonrisa si decir nada solo estaban ahí bajo el agua admirándose el uno al otro hasta que lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros para darse un delicado beso acompañado por las gotas de agua que caían sobre sus labios dándole un sabor dulce y húmedo al beso

Mientras se besaban Kakashi paso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Sakura, haciendo que ella colocara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre sus cuerpos, ninguno quería separar sus labios del otro ya que pensaban que si se separaban lo que ambos sentían en ese momento se acabaría. Kakashi decidió salir con Sakura en sus brazos del baño mientras le susurraba algo al oído que la dejo mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, mientras ambos juntaban sus labios nuevamente en un ardiente beso que interiormente habían estado deseando continuar todo ese tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Kakashi la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama para luego posicionarse sobre ella y seguir lo que habían empezado en el baño…

Los días se hacían semanas, y las semanas se hacían meses y ambos se iban acostumbrando a las salidas después de la cena para después regresar a la casa y tomar él baño juntos para terminar lo que empezaban en el baño en la habitación

Ya habían pasado varios meses (4 para ser exactos) y dos personas iban caminando tomados de las manos hacia la torre administrativa del Hokage, para poder hablar con la godaime

Buenas tardes Shizune san, necesitamos hablar con Tsunade shishou, es algo de suma importancia

Buenas tardes Sakura chan, Kakashi san, Tsunade sama los atenderá gustosos

Una vez dentro de la oficina de la mandamás

Tsunade sama, quisiéramos hacerle una petición – pidió Kakashi

Y cuál es esa petición – respondió Tsunade

Quisiéramos que usted propiciara nuestra boda religiosa dentro de tres semanas Tsunade shishou – respondió Sakura

¿Y ya tienen todo listo? O no han preparado nada – pregunto con curiosidad

Nos faltan son cosas mínimas que se pueden hacer entre esta semana y la otra sensei – respondió Sakura

Bien, entonces si tienen todo listo no veo cual es el problema para celebrar la boda dentro de tres semanas – respondió contenta la Hokage

Gracias sensei – respondió Sakura

Entonces nos retiramos para que pueda terminar su trabajo con tranquilidad – contesto Kakashi

Los días pasaban, en la aldea se podían ver un grupo de amigas que iban de un lugar a otro comprando un sin número de cosas ya que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia que era esperada por muchos

Mientras caminaban de un lugar a otro con un sinfín de de bolsas dos personas no resistirían el cargar una bolsa mas, mientras caminaban iban murmurando y refunfuñando acerca de peliplateados suertudos de no sufrir lo que ellos estaban sufriendo

Ya dejen de quejarse y sigan caminando – dijo Ino mientras le entregaba otra bolsa a Sasuke

Inooo ya déjanos descansar por amor a Kami sama, llevamos todo el dia caminando de un lado para el otro – gimoteo Naruto

Naruto deja de quejarte que no nos falta mucho para terminar – contesto Tenten pasándole la otra bolsa al rubio

Mientras esto sucedía, Kakashi estaba tranquilamente en el tejado de su casa leyendo su Icha-Icha Paradise hasta que una abominación con spandex verde tapo la luz del sol frente a el

Mi eterno rival, hasta que te encuentro – dijo Maito Gai

Kakashi, lo ignoro y siguió leyendo

Kakashi Hatake no me iré hasta que… pero fue interrumpido por el ninja copia

Gai me tapas la luz del sol, te podrías quitar. Y antes de que salgas con algo mas no voy a aceptar ningún reto tuyo – le corto Kakashi

Aaaaaaaggghhhh no me iré hasta no ganarte, no dejare que mi llama de la juventud sea vencida tan fácilmente Kakashi – respondió Gai

Mmm… decías algo Gai kun – respondió Kakashi pasando a la otra página de su adorado libro ignorándolo completamente

Aaaaaaaggghhhh, eres un… NO ME IGNORES KAKASHI – grito Gai

Bien, como veo que no me dejaras terminar de leer el libro, mejor me voy… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – respondió Kakashi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo antes de que Gai protestara

Gai al ver que Kakashi lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, en toda la aldea se oyó un NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO KAKASHIIIII AAAAAAAGGGHHHH

Ya faltaban solo días para la boda, Kakashi se dirigía al cuartel de policía para hablar con Yamato

Tenzo kun, tengo un favor que pedirte – dijo Kakashi de lo más relajado

Que desea Kakashi sempai – respondió Yamato

Quisiera que fueses mi padrino de bodas – respondió Kakashi

Sería un honor y un placer para mi acompañarlo en tan importante día Kakashi sempai – respondió Yamato

Bien, eso era lo único que me faltaba por hacer, ya todo lo demás está listo y como se que no te incomoda la compañía, y como me estoy escondiendo de Gai kun, me quedare aquí un rato hasta terminar de leer mi libro – concluyo Kakashi

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade sama que hará con Hiashi san, cuál será el veredicto final – pregunto Shizune

Hiashi se quedara donde está, por mucho tiempo por el cargo de secuestro y el consejo está de acuerdo – respondió Tsunade

**Flash back de hace 4 meses atrás**

He llamado a junta para tratar algo delicado – dijo Tsunade seriamente

De que se trata esto Tsunade – pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka

Como sabrán hace meses atrás que Hiashi está detenido y bajo vigilancia – respondió la Hokage

Si, cosa que no se ha dignado a explicarnos, el porqué de uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo está detenido y bajo vigilancia – respondió Tsume Inuzuka

Quisiéramos una explicación inmediata Tsunade Hime – pidió Homura, mientras que Koharu asentía a lo dicho por su compañero

Hiashi Hyuga, ex líder del clan Hyuga de la rama del souke, está detenido y bajo vigilancia bajo el cargo de secuestro en contra de su propia hija y por ponerse en contacto con una aldea enemiga para pactar un matrimonio concertado sin el consentimiento de nadie y sin haber avisado a nadie – respondió Tsunade seriamente

Si esa es la razón, de ahora en adelante Hiashi Hyuga desde este momento dejara de ser parte del consejo de clanes de la aldea y por consiguiente quedara detenido permanentemente por secuestro – respondió Shikaku Nara

Todos los líderes de clanes estuvieron de acuerdo con su compañero y así dio por terminada la reunión de consejo

**Fin Flash back**

Después de que Shizune escucho la explicación de Tsunade no dijo nada mas dejando sola a la Hokage para que pudiera trabajar tranquilamente

Los días que faltaban para la boda pasaron rápidamente una nerviosa Sakura estaba en casa de Sasuke siendo ayudada por Ino Tenten y Hinata en una de las habitaciones mientras que en la sala se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke esperando a que la novia estuviera lista junto con su dama guía (Ino) y sus damas de cortejo (Tenten y Hinata) para llevarla donde en esos momentos la debería de estar esperando Kakashi junto con Yamato en el recinto

Una vez listos, todos salieron en dirección a donde se realizaría la ceremonia y quienes entregarían a Sakura a Kakashi serian Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que las jóvenes kunoichis eran sus damas guía y cortejo

Frente al altar se encontraba Kakashi y Yamato junto con Tsunade que sería quien los casaría así como hizo meses atrás con Naruto y Hinata

Una vez todos reunidos y la novia entregada al novio dio comienzo la ceremonia sin ningún tipo de interrupciones al finalizar tanto Sasuke como Naruto junto con el resto de la aldea estaban a la espera de poder ver al fin el rostro del que una vez había sido su sensei y compañero de armas, pero Kakashi se va a bajar la máscara espera unos segundos a que todos se le queden viendo impresionados y a su vista dijo en voz alta y clara, UN GATO NEGRO GIGANTE todos voltearon sus rostros a la entrada del recinto, entonces Kakashi beso a Sakura rápidamente y Tsunade al notar que ya se puso la máscara dice ya están casados y como nadie vio un gato negro todos cayeron en cuenta que era una mentira y todos caen estilo anime, Cuando regresaron la vista en la pareja se encontraron con que Hatake Kakashi se estaba terminando de acomodar la máscara que cubría perfectamente su rostro. Gai no esperaba menos de su gran y eterno rival y lee dijo hay que entrenar mas sensei

Solo pudieron apreciar el gran sonrojo que tenia la Hokage al haber visto el rostro del ninja copia al momento de besar a Sakura

Pasadas las horas todos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta a excepción de una pareja de recién casados que se estaba terminando de escapar para llegar a su casa buscar entre las cosas de Sakura uno de los regalos que no había usado la medic-nin con Kakashi que eran un par de boletos para las aguas termales a dos días de la aldea. Ese día la pareja tuvo su noche de bodas lejos de la aldea y lejos de los chismosos (Naruto, Ino y Sasuke)

Días después de haber regresado del viaje al atardecer, fueron hasta la torre administrativa del Hokage para informar de su regreso

Ese día tanto Ino como Hinata habían quedado en ir a comer juntas con Naruto y Sasuke

Una vez que estuvieron los cuatro juntos e iban a empezar a comer Ino hablo llamando la atención de ambos hombres ahí presentes

Que sucede Ino – pregunto con curiosidad Naruto

Es que Hinata y yo tenemos una noticia que darles – respondió la rubia

**Flash back**

Hinata e Ino se encontraron una mañana por casualidad en una farmacia ya que ninguna de las dos se sentía bien, pero tenían una leve sospecha de lo que podría ser, asi que ambas compraron un test casero de embarazo y se fueron a la casa de Hinata aprovechando de que Naruto no se encontraba en casa por estar en el campo de entrenamiento con Sasuke. Ambas entraron al baño y sacaron el test colocando el pequeño reloj sobre el tanque del inodoro para esperar los minutos en el test decía que si eran tres rayas rosadas era negativo pero que si se mostraban tres rayas azules era positivo

Esperando unos minutos el test de ambas se mostro tres rayas azules dando positivo a la prueba de embarazo. Ambas al momento quedaron mudas procesando la información de que estaban embarazadas, ambas pegaron un grito de alegría y salieron de ahí para ir al hospital para hacerse un chequeo médico para estar más seguras, cuando vieron que los resultados eran los mismos quedaron en reunirse en un pequeño local para darles tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke la feliz noticia

**Fin Flash back**

Y cuál es la noticia que nos tienen que dar – pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

Hmp – fue todo lo que respondió Sasuke

Que Hinata y yo estamos embarazadas – respondió Ino contenta

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke se esperaban esa noticia, ambos estaban mudos y en shock momentáneamente, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio

Cuantos meses tienen – pregunto el moreno

Estamos de tres semanas – respondió esta vez Hinata

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se miraron y asintieron, Naruto hizo un clon para que fuera a hablar con la Hokage y decirle que tanto Hinata como Ino tendrían que parar momentáneamente las misiones por el embarazo ya que no querían arriesgar los futuros bebes y a sus madres en misiones peligrosas

Naruto tomo a Hinata por la cadera y la llevo a casa para que descansara, mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo con Ino

Al pasar los días todos felicitaban a los futuros padres, Tsunade mando a llamar a Ino y a Hinata junto con Naruto y Sasuke para darles instrucciones

Desde ahora, ninguna de las dos tendrá misiones, hasta que nazcan esos niños, Naruto te lo advierto nada de hacer idioteces, Hinata no puede pasar malos ratos, nada de peleas, nada de disgustos NADA DE RAMEN a no ser que sea un antojo. Tiene que comer saludablemente, no puede cargar nada pesado, lo mismo va para Ino Sasuke y la misma advertencia para ti. Si me llego a enterar aunque sea de una mínima discusión por parte de ustedes, se arrepentirán el resto de sus miserables vidas – dijo Tsunade seriamente

Pero obachan, el ramen es saludable – defendió Naruto enojado

Cállate! Para una embarazada no es saludable Naruto, no tiene las vitaminas y los nutrientes que necesita para el crecimiento sano del bebe – respondió Tsunade

Dobe porque crees que eres enano? – se burlo Sasuke

Cállate teme, no soy enano – se defendió

Claro que lo eres, eso te pasa solo por comer ramen y no comer balanceadamente – finalizo Sasuke

YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! - Grito – dentro de dos meses tienen que venir para hacerles a Ino y a Hinata la consulta mensual para saber como están desarrollándose los bebes – dijo Tsunade

Hai – dijeron ambas parejas

Ahora largo de mi oficina que tengo mucho trabajo – los corrió la Hokage

No necesitaron decírselos dos veces para desaparecer de ahí y dirigirse cada pareja a sus respectivas casas

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

Una pareja estaba tumbada en el sillón de su casa abrazados ella con su rostro pegado al pecho de él, mientras oía la acompasada respiración, para luego levantar un poco la mirada y buscar la suya, para después pasar sus brazos por su cuello mientras él la tenia agarrada de la cintura, mientras empezaba a besarla

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con curiosidad

Amor, tengo una noticia que darte – respondió con nerviosismo


	10. epilogo

**Corazón en Conflicto**

Epilogo: **Una Noticia y el desmayo de Kakashi**

-anteriormente-

Una pareja estaba tumbada en el sillón de su casa abrazados ella con su rostro pegado al pecho de él, mientras oía la acompasada respiración, para luego levantar un poco la mirada y buscar la suya, para después pasar sus brazos por su cuello mientras él la tenia agarrada de la cintura, mientras empezaba a besarla

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con curiosidad

Amor, tengo una noticia que darte – respondió con nerviosismo

-actualidad-

Y que noticia es esa que tienes que darme – respondió dándole cortos besos

Que…muy…pronto… seremos…tres…en…la…casa – respondía la joven entre beso y beso

Su pareja se le quedo mirando momentáneamente para después sonreír y volver a besar a su esposa

Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme esa gran noticia, habrá que remodelar la casa para agregar el cuarto del bebe, también hay que ir a hablar con la Hokage, para que no te mande a misiones temporalmente, olvida de levantar cosas pesadas, y no quiero discusiones, si se llega a enterar que estoy haciéndote enojar mínimo me envía tres metros bajo tierra por hacer que su hija adoptiva se enfade, algún antojo que tengas me lo haces saber inmediatamente – respondió el Kakashi

Está bien, hare todo lo que me digas, no levantare cosas pesadas, no peleare contigo ni con nadie a no ser que me saquen de mis casillas, comeré sanamente y si tengo algún antojo te lo hare saber de inmediato – rió Sakura

Y cuando quieres que vayamos a hablar con Tsunade shishou – pregunto con curiosidad

Cuando tú quieras, no se dentro de un mes o quizás dentro de un año o dentro de dos horas – jugo Kakashi

Mmm… me conformo con que sea dentro de dos horas – respondió Sakura para después reír por sus ocurrencias

Ninguno se quiso mover de la posición en la que estaban, hasta que pasaran las dos horas para ir a hablar con la godaime

Pasadas las horas y las noticias dadas Tsunade le hizo a Kakashi la misma amenaza que a Naruto y a Sasuke, este solo respondió que eso ya lo sabía y se lo dijo a Sakura, aparte de decir que su casa necesitaba una remodelación para poder agregar la habitación del bebe

Tsunade ofreció pagar esa remodelación para su futuro nieto o nieta

Conforme pasaban las semanas y los meses las tres jóvenes kunoichis se reunían en la torre Hokage para su chequeo médico con Tsunade

Hinata Ino y Sakura tenían casi el mismo tiempo de gestación la única diferencia eran unos días

Llegaron los meses de los antojos y tres shinobis se encontraban en plena madrugada buscando fresas con cremas, ramen, dangos, pizzas entre otras cosas

En la casa de la familia Hatake, se estaba llevando a cabo una remodelación. Estaban agregando la nueva habitación que sería la del nuevo integrante de la familia. Pasados unas semanas más y la habitación estaba lista para ser pintada y decorada

Mientras que en las casas de la familia Uzumaki y en la de los Uchiha estaba en el mismo proceso (pintura y decoración)

Ino pintaba la habitación del bebe con colores entre blanco y azul claro colocando cortinas de color verde claro, la cuna era de madera pulida de olmo sobre el colchón de la cuna estaba cubierto de por una sabana de color blanco y sobre esta un mameluco azul claro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, Hinata pintaba entre azul cielo y beish y colocaba cortinas de un color naranja pálido, la cuna era de caoba el colchón cubierto con sabanas de color naranja pálido y sobre esta un mameluco del mismo color con una espiral en el centro, mientras Sakura y Kakashi pintaban entre un rosa pálido y morado claro colocando cortinas de color blanco marfil, la cuna estaba fabricada de madera de roble el colchón estaba cubierto por una sabana de color entre índigo y rosa y sobre esta un mameluco de color rojo con la imagen de una hoja del flor de cerezo al centro

Así fueron pasando rápidamente los meses ya todo estaba casi listo solo faltaba la llegada de los tres futuros shinobis de la aldea

Era el ultimo día en que irían a revisión médica las tres jóvenes kunoichis solo faltaba un mes para que nacieran los bebes. Tsunade revisaría primero a Hinata junto con Naruto haciendo el chequeo rutinario y dándole consejos de que se siga cuidando como lo ha hecho durante los últimos ocho meses de gestación y tenía que seguir alimentándose bien y cumpliendo la dieta impuesta para que el bebe no llegara con sobrepeso. Después de Hinata entro Ino junto con Sasuke haciéndole y diciéndole lo mismo que le dijo e hizo a Hinata que se cuidara como lo venía haciendo durante los últimos ocho meses de embarazo y que siguiera cuidándose en las comidas para que el niño no llegara al mundo con sobrepeso. Después de salir Ino finalmente entro Sakura junto con Kakashi (milagrosamente llego a tiempo) para la última revisión donde después de hacer el chequeo al igual que las demás que acaban de salir y dándole los mismo consejos dados con anterioridad. Sakura y Kakashi salieron felices del consultorio al saber que su bebita estaba creciendo sana y fuerte al igual que los bebes de sus amigas

Llego el último mes de gestación era una noche realmente fresca de noviembre donde tres jóvenes kunoichis entraron en labores de parto al mismo tiempo, al llegar al hospital mandaron a llamar rápidamente a la Hokage y a su asistente mientras que varias enfermeras dirigían a tres kunoichis a distintos quirófanos y esperaban la llegada de Tsunade y Shizune

Un médico residente se estaba empezando a ocupar del parto de Ino mientras que Shizune apenas llego entro donde le estaría esperando Hinata, mientras que la Hokage entraba a donde la estaría esperando Sakura, pero no entraría sola al quirófano, Kakashi entraría con ella

Una vez dentro del quirófano Tsunade se coloco frente a Sakura diciéndole que necesitaba que pujara con todo lo que pudiera para poder traer al mundo a su hija, Sakura así lo hizo, cuando la cabeza de la niña estaba por salir a Kakashi le gano la curiosidad por mirar como nacería su hija, al ver cómo salía del útero materno no aguanto más y cayo desmayado al piso los allí presentes solo tuvieron un pensamiento en común _'Idiota, mira que desmayarse cuando más se necesita'_ pasados los minutos Kakashi regreso en si solo para ver cómo le entregaban la bebe a su madre en los brazos, Kakashi se acerco rápidamente para ver el rostro de su hija y se sorprendió verla y sonreír de felicidad por tenerla ya con ellos

Sakura y las demás pasaron el día en el hospital junto con sus retoños al día siguiente serian dadas de alta y podrían regresar a casa para poder descansar mas cómodamente

Paso el tiempo rápidamente y las tres amigas se volvían a reunir para que sus hijos se empezaran a conocer

Ino cerda, porque no hacemos un día de campo y nos vamos todos juntos junto con los bebes así descansamos un rato del sonido y el estrés de la aldea – respondió Sakura

Sería una magnífica idea, habría que buscar a Hinata para decirle, ya que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no están la Hokage los mando a una misión y no regresaran sino hasta mañana – contesto Ino

Entonces vamos a decirle a Hinata y mañana salimos todos juntos cuando ellos lleguen a la aldea – respondió Sakura

Después de hablar rápidamente ambas amigas van en busca de la otra para plantearle la idea y salir apenas lleguen Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi a la aldea. Hinata aceptando gustosa dijo que ayudaría llevando la comida, Ino llevaría el mantel y Sakura llevaría la cámara

Al día siguiente

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la aldea, después de entregar el informe se retiraron a sus respectivas casas para poder descansar, cosa que les fue imposible ya que a los tres los estaban esperando para salir y descansar fuera de la aldea

Caminaron durante unas horas por el bosque hasta llegar al lago y así colocar el mantel sobre el piso y colocar la comida en un lado y a los niños en el otro los niños mientras Sakura preparaba la cámara quedaron en la siguiente posición a la izquierda Aiko en el centro Yuki y a la derecha Takashi para después tomar la foto y así empezar el día de campo

**FIN**


End file.
